About My New Family!
by Kuro to Shiroi
Summary: Bagaimana cara Naruto mengatasi Menma sebagai anak tirinya yang selalu ketus dan terlihat membencinya agar dirinya bisa diakui di keluarga kecil tersebut. AU. SasuNaru. DLDR! MPREG! Chapter 2!UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T+**

**Pairing : SasuNaru.**

**Warning: OOC, M-PREG, YAOI, BL, LIME, Rame Typo, garing, ide pasaran, abal-abal.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 32 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto: 20 tahun**

**Uchiha Menma: 10 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

Suara gemerisik air hujan diselingi petir yang bergemuruh menghiasi suasana siang kota Konoha saat ini, sesuai dengan ramalan cuaca hari ini— jika pukul satu siang akan terjadi hujan badai yang besar di Konoha. Tapi sepertinya peringatan penting tersebut dilalaikan oleh toko utama kita.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kelereng biru bersih di kedua matanya tengah berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dari cipratan air hujan dimana ia berdiri— salahkan saja suaminya yang seenak jidat membatalkan janjinya untuk menjemput sepulang kuliah hari ini dengan alasan ada rapat mendadak. Suaminya itu memang salah satu dosen di Fakultas Kedokteran Konoha University di mana ia kuliah yang juga merangkap sebagai kepala Rumah Sakit terbesar di kota Konoha dan juga Wakil Direktur Sharingan corp mendampingi Uchiha Itachi sebagai ketua perusahaan yang sedang pesat-pesatnya berkembang tersebut. Jadi tak heran jika Sasuke begitu sibuk hingga tak sempat menjemputnya di kampus. Biasanya Naruto akan pulang bersama Sasuke jadwal mengajar suaminya itu bersamaan dengan jadwal kuliah miliknya.

...Sedang asiknya melamun memikirkan betapa menyebalkannya sang suami, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil dengan kelajuan cepat meleweti Naruto— hingga dengan sialnya Naruto terpaksa menerima cipratan lumpur akibat roda mobil yang tadi melewatinya melewati kubangan lumpur di depan tubuhnya sedang berdiri. "Si—sial," erangnya sebal ketika baju dan jaket tipisnya yang semula berwarna biru dan putih kini berganti dengan warna coklat lumpur.

"Naru-chan!"

Naruto mengalihkan arah pandangannya dari baju kesayangannya yang sudah sangat lusuh dan kumal ke sumber suara nyaring yang sudah tidak asing lagi di gendang telinganya. Di sana— di sudut halte, terlihat seorang wanita dewasa berambut hitam tengah melangkah keluar dari mobil yang mengotori bajunya, berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan diikuti sopir pribadi keluarga Uchiha yang memayungi nyonya cantik tersebut.

"Kau kotor sekali sayang!" pekik Mikoto dengan histerisnya menghampiri Naruto yang kini terlihat kumel dan dekil akibat hujan dan lumpur yang bercampur menutupi tubuhnya.

"Mobil Kaa-san yang membuat Naru begini," gerutu Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah menatap sinis Kakashi selaku sopir pribadi mertuanya itu.

Mendengar keluhan dan pengaduan Naruto, seketika itu juga Mikoto menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan menusuk, berani-beraninya mengotori tubuh manantu kesayangannya itu batin Mikoto mendelik marah ke arah Kakashi—jika saja delikan bisa membunuh orang mungkin saat itu juga Kakashi sudah tiada.

"G-gomenasai, Mikoto-sama. Aku kira posisi kita masih jauh dari Naru-sama berada." Ucap Kakashi dengan gerakan kikuk seraya menggaruk nervous surai silvernya yang dapat Naruto pastikan sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Lain kali, perhatikan jalanmu! Kakashi-san!" ketus Mikoto sembari menyampirkan jaket tebal yang sengaja di bawanya untuk di berikan kepada Naruto setelah Sasuke memberitahukannya jika ia tak bisa menjemput menantu pirang kesayangannya ini.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san, mungkin Kakashi-san sedang melamun memikirkan Iruka-san dirumah," jawab Naruto asal dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil diikuti Mikoto yang merangkul bahu menantunya itu dengan lembut dan tentunya tak lupa Kakashi –dengan senyum kecut— bertugas membawakan payung untuk kedua tuannya agar tidak kehujanan.

"Lain kali kau berlaku cerobah lagi, tak segan-segan aku akan mengurangi gajimu." gerutu Mikoto yang masih tak terima jika menantunya kotor dan penuh lumpur akibat sopirnya yang ceroboh dan tak teliti memperhatikan Naruto berada. "Kau dengar!"

"_Ha—Ha'i_! _Gomenne_ Mikoto-sama." Sesal Kakashi berusaha menelan ludahnya secara paksa begitu mendengar kata 'mengurangi gaji', mau nglamar Iruka pakai apa kalau dirinya saja tak mendapat uang gaji.

Melihat Kakashi yang terlihat pucat dan ketakutan mendapat gertakan berupa pengurang gaji kerjanya –entah mengapa menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Naruto, terdengar jahat memang tapi begitulah Mikoto dia sama sekali tak mau menantu kesayangannya itu sampai tersakiti.

.."Tega sekali si _Baka_-Sasuke itu, membiarkankan kau kehujanan tanpa mau menjemputnya. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau kau sedang hamil muda?" celoteh Mikoto panjang lebar seraya mendudukan dirinya di jok belakang mobil mereka tanpa lupa menyuruh Naruto duduk di bangku belakang bersamanya.

"..."

"Kenapa diam Naru? Kau belum memberitahukan kehamilanmu pada Sasuke?" selidik Mikoto dengan menatap tajam menantu pirangnya yang gelagepan dipandang sedemikian intens dan mengerikan oleh mertuanya itu.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, dan menggigit pelan bibir semerah buah cherry miliknya. "Be—belum, Kaa-chan," jawabnya simple diiringi dengan cengiran watados yang membingkai wajah berbalut kulit tan dengan kedua pipi bergaris yang masih menyisakan lemak bayi itu.

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Mikoto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

Semenjak Istri pertama Sasuke memilih bercerai empat tahun lalu dan meninggalkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, Mikoto tak pernah memilik cucu kembali, karena Itachi anak pertamanya tak kunjung menikah dan lebih menikmati _one night stand_ dengan wanita lain. Maka dari itu setelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikah kembali dengan Naruto dan ternyata beberapa bulan yang lalu Tsunade selaku dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha memberitahukan jika Naruto hamil, Mikoto tentunya sangat girang. Hal ini disebabkan menantunya kali ini 'istimewa' –Naruto pengidap hermaprodit yang diketahui jika kedua alat reproduksi yang dimilikinya dapat berfungsi sebagai mana mestinya. Mendengar hal tersebut, sontak sebagai seorang nenek yang menginginkan cucu –tentunya Mikoto sangat bahagia. Sebagai bentuk terima kasih kepada Naruto dan juga bentuk perhatiannya terhadap seorang menantu, Mikoto dengan sigap ingin selalu menjaga dan memenuhi segala kebutuhan Naruto—meski terkadang memang berlebihan.

Namun, yang menjadi kendala saat ini yaitu entah karena alasan apa Istri kedua Sasuke ini memohon kepadanya agar ia tidak segera mengatakan kehamilannya pada Sasuke. Demi Jashin! Mikoto yang tak tega dengan wajah memelas Naruto hingga sekarang sama sakali belum memberi tahu anak bungsunya itu.

"Haah— aku tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan," ungkap Mikoto menghela nafas lelah akan tingkah laku menantunya yang tak bisa di tebak itu, dengan sayang Mikoto membelai pelan surai pirang Naruto yang tak lagi berdiri dikarenakan basah oleh air hujan. "Tapi Kaa-san mohon padamu, jangan berbuat nekat dan jagalah anak kalian dengan baik." Tukas Mikoto dengan pandangan memohon ke arah kelereng _sapphire_ milik Naruto, tangan lentiknya dengan penuh perasaan mengelus pelan perut Naruto yang masih datar di karenakan janinnya baru memasuki bulan ke tiga. Usia yang masih sangat rentan dalam kehamilan.

Naruto tersenyum lega, ternyata walaupun protektif mertuanya ini masih mau memaklumi alasan mengapa ia belum memberitahukan kehamilannya pada suaminya. "Tentu, Kaa-san."

"Kenapa masih datar begini?" tanya Mikoto yang tangannya masih betah di atas perut Naruto yang belum ada perubaa bentuk.

Naruto tertawa pelan dan ikut membelai lembut perutnya "Kaa-san, _baby_ baru memasuki usia tiga bulan. Jadinya perut Naru belum terlihat gendut," jawab Naruto dengan senyumannya memandang Mikoto yang masih tampak antusias dengan perkembangan dari janin cucunya itu.

"Aku harap dia laki-laki. Agar Menma tak kesepian dan mempunyai teman bermain." Senyum lembut Mikoto menatap wajah tan menantunya tanpa sedikitpun menghilangkan wajah khas aristokratnya ia bangun sejak berdampingan dengan keluarga bangsawan macam Uchiha.

Menanggapi ucapan mertuanya, Naruto hanya tersenyum lirih "Asal jangan dibuat mainan saja oleh Menma." Bisiknya lirih begitu mengingat Uchiha Menma –bocah Uchiha yang sok dewasa dan keras kepala itu, mana mungkin bocah lempeng macam Menma mau bermain dengan baby kecil— dari 'ibu' tirinya lagi. Hhuft...

.

.

Dengan perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuruni tangga, tenggorokannya terasa kering sedangkan air mineral di kamarnya sudah habis jadinya dengan sedikit malas ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar menuju ke dapur.

...Usai berbasah-basah ria kehujanan, Mikoto menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat dan tidur siang yang kesorean. Mikoto memang mertua yang perhatian, pastinya mertua cantiknya itu sangatlah paham bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang sedang hamil. Sekalipun ia pria, ia yang juga 'istimewa' ia juga tetap terkena effect hormon dan syndrom serta tetek bengek yang dialami orang hamil pada umumnya.

"Kau baru pulang, Menma?" tanya Naruto begitu tak sengaja berpapasan dengan anak tunggal dari hasil pernikahan Sasuke dengan istri pertamanya. Bocah raven yang masih mengenakan seragam olahraga sekolahnya itu tengah bermain dengan asiknya bersama ular peliharaan keluarga Uchiha yang kali ini berukuran medium, ular khas itu tengah dililitkan di pergelangan tangan putih Menma—. Bocah mungil tersebut memang mempunyai hobi identik dengan ayahnya yaitu memelihara dan mengoleksi ular. Sering kali Naruto harus berteriak ketakutan ketika dirinya bangun pagi sudah ada ular besar yang melilit tubuhnya.

back to topic!

Sepertinya bocah tampan itu hendak melangkahi menuju kamarnya yang juga terletak di lantai dua.

"Kau baru pulang, Menma?" tanya Naruto kedua kalinya karena pertanyaan pertamanya sama sekali tak di gubris bocah berkulit porselen di depannya itu.

"Hn," jawab Menma singkat tanpa memandang Naruto dan asik dengan ular kecil yang sedang bermanja dengan tuannya itu.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Naruto-chan."

Melihat tingkah acuh Menma— Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah, masalah terberat dan tersulit dimilikinya selama ia menikah dengan Sasuke adalah Menma. Bocah berambut raven dan iris biru yang mirip sekali dengannya itu kerap kali mengacuhkannya dan jarang sekali menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan— jangankan hanya menjawab pertanyaan, Menma selalu menghindar ketika ia berada di radius yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dan alasan itulah yang membuat Naruto enggan dan belum siap melaporkan berita kehamilannya pada Sasuke.

Dia hanya takut— takut jika Sasuke hanya terfokus padanya dan mengacuhkan anak pertamanya dan malah meningkatkan kebencian Menma padanya.

"Kenapa dia sulit sekali menerimaku. Menjawab pertanyaan simple seperti itu tak akan mengurangi tenaga kan?!" erang Naruto kesal dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Berharap ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang manis yang bisa meredakan rasa pusingnya akibat perilaku Menma yang makin hari makin melunjak terhadapnya. 'Memangnya aku tak lebih menarik untuk menggantikan ibunya,' umpat Naruto dengan nada kesal seraya menghentak-hentakan kakinya kekanakan.

Tanpa tahu di sudut tangga atas sepasang iris biru lainnya yang menatap Naruto tajam dan— kecewa?

.

"Uhuk. Hoek—Ugh."erang Naruto dengan nafas tersengal, bulir keringat dingin bertengger apik menghiasi wajah tan yang biasanaya merona kini tampak pucat pasi. Perutnya terasa melilit dan nyeri bahkan bagian pinggulnya terasa pegal, makanan yang tadi dikonsumsinya pun seolah enggan untuk dicerna dan malah kembali keluar— tak pernah Naruto bayangkan batapa berat beban seorang ibu demi membesarkan dan mengharapkan anaknya lahir dengan selamat dan bertumbuh besar.

"Ugh—Hagh. Hoek—Hoek."

"Naru-chan— Kaa-san buatkan susu saja yah. Dari pada pencernaamu tak terisi sama sekali karena terus-terusan muntah begini," lirih Mikoto dengan nada prihatin khas seorang ibu melihat keadaan Naruto yang terus muntah dan enggan untuk makan. Tangannya terus memijat tengkuk Naruto untuk mengurangi mual menantunya itu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil memandang mertuanya—mencoba mengurangi rasa khawatir pada Ibu suaminya itu. "Iya Kaa-san. Maaf merepotkan, Kaa-san."

"Tidak ada yang direpotkan dalam hal ini Naru. Kau bisa Kaa-san tinggal?" tanya Mikoto megelus pelan bahu mungil Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan segera membasuh mulutnya, sedangkan Mikoto sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dengan sedikit tertatih dan sempoyongan, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ruangan keluarga yang ternyata tengah di huni oleh anak pertamanya— siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Menma. Bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu tengah anteng memainkan Play Station Portable di genggamannya, televisi besar yang sedang menyiarkan berita ekonomi di nyalakan begitu saja tanpa ditonton.

Tanpa niat mengganggu Menma, seraya menunggu susu yang sedang dibuatkan oleh Mikoto— Naruto merebahkan tubuh ringkihnya pada sofa malas di ruangan tersebut, mencoba menetralisir rasa mual di dalam tenggorokan dan perutnya.

"Kau lemah sekali, Naruto-chan." Suara cempreng khas anak-anak menyadarkan Naruto dari kegiatan melamunnya. Diliriknya Uchiha muda yang tengah menampilkan senyum remeh yang apik menghiasi sudut bibir pucat dari bocah tersebut. Bocah di sebelahnya ini meskipun baru berumur sepeluh tahun namun sifat Uchihanya sedikit mempengarahu pikirannya menjadi lebih sedikit dewasa dari teman-teman sepantarannya..

"Berhenti memancing emosiku, bocah," gumam Naruto dengan suara lirih mencoba untuk tidak terancing emosi dan kembali memejamkan matanya lelah.

"Jangan kira kini kau sudah berstatus menjadi pendamping sah Tou-san— lantas kau bisa menyuruhku begitu saja. Jangan harap Na-mi-ka-ze-san," eja Menma dengan lancangnya menyebut marga asli Naruto disertai seringai lebar yang menghias bibir mungilnya— tanpa tahu keadaan jika saat ini Naruto dalam emosi terlabil. "Kau lemah! merepotkan Tou-san saja. Terkena hujan sedikit saja langsung sakit— apa itu yang dinamakan tidak merepotkan?" celoteh Menma memandang tubuh Naruto yang di anggap lemah oleh Menma dengan tatapan tajam.

Tubuh Naruto bergeter—menahan amarah "Henti—hentikan, Menma," rintih Naruto.

"Buat apa memelihara seorang pria lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa membuat adik dan tidak bisa melanjutkan ket—."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Uchiha muda!" bentak Mikoto menghentikan celotehan Menma yang sudah di luar batas itu. Mikoto akui— cucu pintarnya itu memang memiliki temperamen tinggi sebagaiman Uchiha kebanyakan, Mikoto juga tahu jika sejak awal pernikahan Sasuke-Naruto cucunya itu terlihat sangat jelas jika Menma sama sekali tak menyukai Naruto—yang hingga sekarangpun Mikoto sama sekali tak tahu alasannya apa. "Naruto sedang sakit, apa kau tak lihat? Uchiha Menma?"

"Bahkan Baa-san lebih memihak kepadamu? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Naruto-chan!" bentak Menma dengan nada kekanakan dan lari begitu saja meninggakan ruang santai— menyisakan Naruto yang termenung kaku mendengarkan celotehan panjang Menma tentang dirinya.

"Maafkan Menma, Naru."

"E—hn. Kaa-san tenang saja. Naruto akui Menma memang tidak menyukai Naru," kata Naruto dengan senyum lirih, menjawab perkataan mertuannya. "Mungkin—Menma masih belum menerima Naru sebagai pendamping Sasuke," sambung Naruto seraya menerima susu yang disodorkan oleh Mikoto. Dia laki-laki, meski bocah tersebut mengatakan hal pedas semacam itu bagi Naruto itulah tantangan untuk dirinya menaklukan anak tirinya itu.

"Kau memang menantu yang kuat Naru-chan." Puji Mikoto yang kini juga menyodorkan minuman berwarna coklat yang juga tadi dibawa Mikoto di nampan bersamaan dengan susu. "Usai menghabiskan susu, untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu Kaa-san buatkan minuman jahe hangat."

"Ugh— Kaa-san baunya ngga enak." Keluh Naruto mencoba menjauhkan minuman berwarna coklat aneh itu dengan cara mendorong jauh minuman yang di kata jahe tersebut agar tak terjangkau indera penciumannya.

"Kau harus meminumnya, Na-ru-to," titah Mikoto dengan nada tegas dan memaksa. Mikoto hanya tidak mau melihat menantunya itu terus-terusan mual dan muntal.

"Ugh—hah—Hoekk!" erang Naruto tak tertahankan begitu minuman tersebut kembali menyapa indera penciumannya dan membuat susu yang ditelannya seakan hendak keluar kembali.

"Cepat. Minum. Naru," suara angker Mikoto membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Ugh— ngga enak, Kaa-chan~. Hoekk!" kali ini benar-benar muntah.

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke/Tou-san," jawab Menma dan Mikoto yang langsung menghampiri anak bungsunya yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Kau mau Kaa-san siapkan air hangat untuk mandi atau langsung makan malam?" tanya Mikoto menerima tas dan jas milik anak bungsunya tersebut— mengusap pelan bulir keringat pada anak bungsunya yang dibalas ciuman sayang pada dahi putih Mikoto oleh Sasuke.

"Kurasa mandi pilihan yang tepat," kata Sasuke seraya mencari sosok pirang di ruangan tersebut, tetapi tidak ada. Yang ada hanya Menma yang sedang terkantuk setengah sadar sambil menonton televisi. Tumben sekali, jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam tapi Menma belum tidur malah justru Naruto yang tak biasa tidur lebih awal karena menunggunya kini sudah tak nampak di ruang santai ini. "Dimana Naruto, Kaa-san?" biasanya pemuda pirang kesayangannya itulah yang menawarkan air hangat untuk dia mandi, serta yang menawarkan tubuhnya membawa jas dan tas ke ruang kerja Sasuke.

Tapi hari ini malah Kaa-sannya yang bertugas.

"Dia kurang enak badan, jadinya Kaa-san suruh untuk beristirahat lebih dahulu biar Kaa-san yang menunggumu," kata Mikoto seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sofa dimana Menma yang sedang menguap—entah keberapa kali. "Tumben kau belum tidur, memangnya besok libur?" tanya Sasuke seraya merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku akibat aktivitas kerjanya yang padat— beristirahat sejenak tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Hn." Jawab Menma mencuri kesempatan dengan menidurkan kepala ravennya pada paha sang Tou-san yang berada di sebalahnya. "Tou-san lupa? Besok ada festival budaya di sekolahku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku malas ikut," kata Menma dengan entengnya kembali menonton film hero di hadapannya, tak peduli Sasuke yang menghela nafas lelah menlihat tingkahnya.

"Aku akan memberitahu Naruto untuk memaksamu berangkat sekolah besok"

"Eh?— Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto-chan! Aku tak suka." Protes Menma keras mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Berhenti bersikap manja Menma."

"Aku akan berhenti bersikap manja jika aku punya ad—."

"Alasan macam apa itu." Potong Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan ketika mendengar celotehan anak tunggalnya itu.

"Sakit Tou-san!" gerutu Menma kesakitan keras disaat Sasuke mencubit pipinya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan noda merah di pipi _chubby_-nya.

Perkataan Menma sebelumnya entah mengapa membuat Sasuke sedikit kalut, karena setahunya Naruto bukanlah wanita yang bisa menghasilkan seorang adik untuk Menma.

"Sasuke! Air hangatnya sudah siap!"

"Ha'i Kaa-san. Tidurlah besok kau kesiangan berangkat sekolah." Titah Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu mungil Menma dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi bersiap untuk merilekskan tubuhnya dari penatnya kerja.

.

.

"Engh—."

Suara erangan lolos begitu saja dari bibir merah Naruto begitu dirasakannya bulir air yang tiba-tiba membasahi wajah tidurnya. Dengan sedikit geliatan malas Naruto membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, mencoba mencari tahu hal apa yang mengusik tidur lelapnya itu.

"Sa—sasuke," lirih Naruto begitu di dapati suaminya yang berada di atas tubuhnya, lengan kekar Sasuke tepat di masing-masing surai pirangnya agar tidak sepenuhnya menindihi tubuh tan di bawahnya itu. "Kau baru mandi?" tanya Naruto menyibak pelan surai raven suaminya yang basah dengan mata mengantuk.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tak nyambung dan malah mencium dalam pipi tan dihadapannya. "Kau sakit apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada penuh perhatian seraya menggesekan hidung mancungnya pada pipi bergaris Naruto yang dihadiahi berupa kecupan mesra di sudut bibirnya oleh Naruto

Naruto terdiam mencoba mengambil alasan terbaik agar suaminya tak curiga dengan kehamilannya. "Hanya pusing biasa, kau tahu kan tadi aku kehujanan gara-gara si brengsek yang sibuk rapat dengan perusahaannya," sinis Naruto dengan memutar bola matanya.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Sasuke malah terkekeh pelan. "_Gomenne. Gomenne_," bisik Sasuke yang kini wajahnya sudah berpindah tepat ke telinga Naruto. "Hari ini melelahkan. Jadi sekarang waktunya kau menghibur suamimu ini," ucap Sasuke melebarkan seringainya yang tentu saja tidak bisa di lihat oleh Naruto.

"Angh—Ja-jangan." erang Naruto begitu dirasakannya benda merah tak bertulang menghisap lembut cuping telinganya, melumuri daerah tersebut dengan saliva, dan menggigit juga mengulum keras cuping telinga yang terlihat memerah itu seakan hendak memakan habis cuping telinga tersebut. "S—shuke! St—op," erang Naruto tak tertahankan dan berusaha melepaskan lilitan tangan Sasuke pada tubuhnya, dadanya berdebar –takut Sasuke akan 'mengerjainya' malam ini. Demi Jashin! Kehamilan Naruto baru memasuki bulan ketiga— dan sayangnya Sasuke dalam posisi tidak tahu keadaan 'istri'-nya.

"Mhmp—" jawab Sasuke cuek dan tetap menjelajahkan mulut rakusnya menelusuri tubuh tan manis itu, hingga kini bibir tipisnya berhenti tepat di leher jenjang Naruto —dengan sedikit kasar Sasuke menggigit, mengulum bahkan menarik keras leher bening hingga menghasilkan setitik darah dan tanda kemerahan yang sangat kentara. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menjilat dan menghisap darah manis yang keluar dari ceruk bening 'istri'-nya itu.

"Agh— berhen—tih," lenguh Naruto ketika rasa nyeri sekaligus nikmat menyerang leher jenjangnya, apa lagi kini lutut Sasuke yang berada diantara kaki Naruto ikut bertapartisipasi menekan keras kejantannanya. "Engh—!"

"Enak sayang?" goda Sasuke disertai kekehan keras dan terus menekan kejantanan Naruto dengan tekanan penuh. Bibir pucatnya kini sampai pada pertengahan bahu Naruto yang terpampang leluasa, siap dimangsa Sasuke. "Kau tahu, aku rindu denganmu." Gumam Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu tan Naruto, menghirup dalam wangi aromatic pada tubuh tan itu. "Kau ganti sabun?" tanya Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya menatap biru sapphire yang berbinar karena genangan nikmat di matanya.

Naruto menggeleng perlahan dan menangkup wajah pucat suaminya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto menatap iris onyx Sasuke dengan kerutan bingung di dahinya.

"Wangimu mawar," jawab Sasuke seraya membelai lembut pipi bergaris milik 'istri'-nya itu yang di balas dengan gesekan manja oleh empunya.

"Ah! Kaa-san tadi memberiku minyak penghangat aku tak tahu kalau itu wangi mawar. Kenapa? Tidak enak?" kata Naruto seraya menggigit bibir dalamnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas. Entah mengapa ekspresi Naruto yang sedemikian membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa –yang tentunya tak dilakukannya.

Dengan senyum lembut yang bertengger apik di sudut bibir pucatnya, Sasuke menggesekan kedua hidung bangir mereka, "Aku lebih suka kau yang bau jeruk," kata Sasuke kembali meneggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan bahu Naruto mengecup lembut kulit di ceruk berwarna tan tersebut.

"Ah~ Tentu nanti akan ku katakan pada Kaa-san! Ungh~" erang keras Naruto kembali terdengar tatkal lutut Sasuke yang berada di antara kedua kakinya kembali beraksi menekan kejantanan yang masih berbalut celana jeans pendek miliknya.

"Stop—hah. Ka—u bisa menyakitinya," lenguh Naruto sedikit kesusahan dikarenakan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Diam dan Nikmati!"

"Berhen—mmph," erang Naruto tertahan karena bibirnya tiba-tiba disambar oleh Sasuke. Dengan penuh tekanan, Sasuke melumat perlahan bibir merah Naruto. Tangannya yang bebas memijat lembut bahu mungil nan tegas milik Naruto menghasilkan geliatan erotis nan menggoda. "Mmpphh—." lenguh Naruto bertambah keras begitu Sasuke melilitkan lidah mereka berdua, menghisap gua hangat tersebut dengan kerasnya seolah akan menghabiskan saliva di dalamnya. Dengan sensualnya Sasuke menggesekan bibir bawahnya dengan bibir bawah Naruto yang sudah terasa membengkak—menimbulkan gerakan aneh nan menggoda. Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan lidahnya dari gua hangat Naruto dan dengan lihainya secara perlahan melumuri seluruh permukaan bibir kenyal nan merah Naruto dengan salivanya, lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat, menggigit serat melumatnya dengan kasar dan penuh perasaan seakan bibir di bawahnya adalah makanan terlezat yang dimilikinya. Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut hingga beberapa menit kemudian.

"Se—shak! Ugh," protes Naruto ketika dirasakan paru-parunya menjerit membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan pagutan tersebut dengan di iringi ciuman lembut di sudut bibir Naruto.

"Haaa— berapa cadangan udara dalam paru-parumu, Teme?" gerutu Naruto sebal ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang biasa saja meskipun mereka berciuman dengan jangka waktu lama seperti tadi.

"Kenapa?" jawab Sasuke kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Naruto mencoba menghirup wangi citrus yang disukainya, tanpa di sadari Naruto–jemari Sasuke kini merayap membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh berbalut kulit eksotis tersebut.

"Kau bisa bertahan berciuman lam—Anghh!" erang Naruto keras di saat merasakaan jemari kanan laba-laba Sasuke menggelitik dengan perlahan bagian perutnya yang kini sepenuhnya tanpa pertahan. "Ungh—." Erang Naruto bertambah keras ketika jari telunjuk Sasuke memasuki pusarnya, memijatnya lembut titik sensitif tersebut hingga terlihat merah.

"Engh—gah!" lenguh Naruto hingga melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Mendengar Naruto yang terus mengerang dan menggeliat atas kedua perlakuannya, Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Bibirnya yang tak mau mengalah kini menghadap langsung kedua titik sensitif yang tampak mencuat di depannya.

"Enghh— Teme! Jangan seperti ini," protes Naruto ketika kedua nipplenya di pandang langsung dengan tatapan intens oleh Sasuke. Nafasnya memburu ketika hidung mancung Sasuke digesekan pada nipple kanannya yang sudah menegang, Sasuke hanya mencoba menghirup aroma khas dari kedua nippe merah milik istri keduanya ini. Dengan gerakan perlahan Sasuke menjilat lembut nipple merah tersebut menghasilkan erangan keras dari sang empu

"Uhh~. Angh—!".

Mendengar erangan keras dari mulut Narut membuat Sasuke makin menyeringai lebar, bahkan kini lidahnya bukan hanya menjilat bahkan sudah melumat habis nipple kanan Naruto, yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini terasa sangat lembut. Tak ingin nipple kiri Naruto menganggur dengan lincahnya jemari kanan Sasuke ikut berparisipasi untuk meremas, memilin dan menariknya keras seolah nipple tersebut adalah mainan paling disukainya.

"Sa—sakit," rintih Naruto bertambah keras di saat gigi-gigi Sasue menarik keras nipple kanannya hingga memerah, bukan hanya itu saja dengan isengnya Sasuke menghisap dan menyusu nipple merah Naruto dengan keras, seolah bayi yang ingin mengambil sari-sari ASI di dalamnya. "Hen—henit! Ini peg—hal," lenguh Naruto menggeliat tak tertahankan ketika nipple-nya sudah benar-benar membengkak dan memerah.

"Diamlah dobe, tugasmu disini hanya untuk mengerang untukku." Titah Sasuke dengan penuh tekanan dan kembali menyusu pada nipple Naruto. Naruto yang dikatakan sedemikain oleh suaminya yang berjarang umur sangat jauh itu entah mengapa kedua pipinya terasa panas.

Usai puas mengerjai nipple sebelah kanan Naruto kini bibir Sasuke berpindah ke nipple sebelah kiri milik Naruto yang juga diperlakukan sedemikan liarnya. Jemarinya yang semula berada di pusar Naruto kini berpindah menelusuri perut bagia bawah berbalut kulit lembut tersebut.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sasuke mencoba meraksakan teksture halus pinggang ramping milik sang Namikaze, hingga tepat di perut bagian bawah Sasuke memijatnya perlahan, dan meniru gerakan menusuk dengan keempat jarinya.

"Uhhh. Teme! Apa yang kau lakukakn!" jerit Naruto tak tertahankan begitu merasakan pegal di saat ke-empat jemari Sasuke menirukan gerakan menusuk pada bagian bawahnya.

'Keras?'

Mencoba memastikan sesuatu, Sasuke kembali mengulangi gerakan tersebut terap di perut bagian bawah Naruto tapi di bagian kanan dan kirinya.

"Akh! Hentikan!" erang Naruto benar-benar kesakitan, bahkan untuk meredakan teriakannya Naruto sengaja menggigit bibir merahnya yang semakin memerah.

Melihat Naruto yang terengah kesakitan seraya memegangi perutnya membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, 'Tak salah lagi—,' batin Sasuke dengan eks[resi wajah yang tiba-tiba mengeras.

"Kau hamil, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar tak seperti biasanya, kali ini terdengar lebih mengintimidasi. Sasuke menyimpulkan hal tersebut bukan tanpa alasan, menurut pengalamannya sebagai Mahasiswa Kedokteran ketika perut bagian bawah seorang wanita ditekan lebih dalam dan akan terasa keras itulah salah satu tanda-tanda kehamilan seorang wanita, selain itu nipple Naruto ketika diperhatikan lebih detail terlihat lebih lembut, dan juga _morning sick_ yang selalu dialami Naruto walaupun dia selalu menyangkal dengan alasan kecapaian Sasuke tak cukup bodoh dikelabui alasan sepele seperti Naruto. Hal yang lebih menguatkan lagi Sasuke tahu jika Naruto mengidap hermaprodit langka, dimana kedua alat reproduksinya bisa bekerja sebagai mana mestinya, hal ini Sasuke ketahui ketika dirinya melakukan pemeriksaan tubuh Naruto yang waktu itu terserang demam berdarah.

Melihat Sasuke yang tengah marah, membuat Naruto yang tengah meringis kesakitan kini bergetar hebat begitu melihat ekspresi tajam Sasuke padanya. "A—aku bisa jelaskan," jawab Naruto beringsung menjauhi tubuh Sasuke yang kini sudah tegak memandangnya.

Sungguh, bukan ini yang Naruto inginkan ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan kehamilannya pada suaminya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar—" gantung Sasuke takut jika harapan yang ia dambakan selama ini salah yang malah justru membuatnya kecewa dengan harapannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc?**

**.**

**.**

Karena kepanjangan, Kuro potong deh. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan sama tanda-tanda org hamil. Itu Kuro tulis setelah nyari referensi sana-sini. Jadi gomenne kali salah, namanya juga fanfic. *ngeles*. Nih fic rencananya Cuma twoshoot jd ga bakal panjang-panjang.

**.**

**So, Mind to Review?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T+**

**Pairing : SasuNaru.**

**Warning: OOC, M-PREG, YAOI, BL, LIME, Rame Typo, garing, ide pasaran, abal-abal.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 32 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto: 20 tahun**

**Uchiha Menma: 10 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

_Melihat Sasuke yang tengah marah, membuat Naruto yang tengah meringis kesakitan kini bergetar hebat begitu melihat ekspresi tajam Sasuke padanya. "A—aku bisa jelaskan," jawab Naruto beringsung menjauhi tubuh Sasuke yang kini sudah tegak memandangnya._

_Sungguh, bukan ini yang Naruto inginkan ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan kehamilannya pada suaminya._

"_Jadi kau benar-benar—" gantung Sasuke takut jika harapan yang ia dambakan selama ini salah yang malah justru membuatnya kecewa dengan harapannya sendiri_.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"E—em," gumam Naruto diiringi anggukan pelan begitu mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Tubuhnya semakin beringsut ke kepala ranjang ketika tubuh Sasuke merangkak mendekati tubuhnya bagaikan predator yang siap melahap habis mangsanya. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku takut," lirih Naruto sedikit bergetar disaat tatapan tajam Sasuke tak beralih darinya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari awal?" kata Sasuke tak peduli dengan nada protes Naruto dan tetap menatap tajam kelereng biru yang berada tepat di hadapan wajahnya, dengan kasar Sasuke menggamit dagu berbalut kulit tan eksotis tersebut dan menengadahkannya agar menghadap langsung kelereng hitam miliknya. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku, Dobe?" lanjut Sasuke kalut disaat pikiran-pikaran negative mengenai Naruto yang tak mau menerima kehadiran buah hati mereka terus menggema dan berkeliaran di otaknya, mungkinkah ini efek dari rasa lelah yang sedang menderanya? Apapun itu—jauh di dalam hatinya... perasaan Sasuke saat ini sangatlah kecewa kerena bukan dirinyalah yang pertama kali menyadari dan mengetahui kehamilan istri keduanya ini.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup dan menatap onyx di depannya –mencoba menyelami perasaan pada kelereng hitam suaminya yang tampak teduh, kalut dan— penuh harap? "_Go-gomenne, Teme~._"

"Kau tak menerima perbedaan dalam dirimu?"

"Ma—maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan bulir keringat sebiji jagung yang menggantung di sudut dahinya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari awal?" kata Sasuke menggamit kedua pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangan alabasternya, pipi yang biasanya merona kini tampak sedikit pucat.

...Perlu kalian ketahui semenjak awal pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto hingga kini hampir dua tahun pernikahan mereka—Naruto sama sekali tidak–atau lebih tepatnya belum memberitahu secara langsung kepada Sasuke jika di dalam tubuhnya terdapat hal 'unik'. Bahkan Sasuke baru mengetahui hal tersebut delapan bulan lalu–ketika ia diberitahu oleh Yakushi Kabuto selaku dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha jika Naruto mengidap hermaprodite langka dimana kedua alat reproduksinya bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya, mencoba memastikan sendiri tanpa—diketahui oleh Naruto—Sasuke kembali melakukan pemeriksaan pada tubuh Naruto yang waktu itu tak sadarkan diri dikarenakan demam tinggi akibat demam berdarah yang sedang menyerangnya. Dan hasilnya—Naruto positive mengidap hermaprodite, pada saat itu Sasuke belum mengetahui jika rahim pada tubuh Naruto bisa berfungsi sempurna hingga bisa menghasilkan janin.

Sasuke memang jarang terjun langsung sebagai dokter—dikarenakan kesibukannya menjadi Kepala Rumah Sakit terbesar di Konoha, Sasuke hanya akan melakukan praktek jika dokter lain sudah tak sanggup mengatasi penyakit sang pasien—. Meskipun begitu analisisnya tidaklah pernah meleset, bahkan untuk lebih meyakinkan lagi ia juga meminta Senju Tsunade selaku dokter senior untuk memeriksa tubuh Naruto kembali dan hasilnya juga menyatakan jika 'istri'-nya positife hermaprodite.

Awalnya Sasuke mencoba untuk berlaku bijak mengenai 'perbedaan' tubuh Naruto dengan menunggu hingga Naruto siap untuk berterus terang secara langsung padanya dan menjelaskan alasan mengapa Naruto menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini darinya—yang bahkan sudah menyambang gelar suami di keluarga tersebut. "Kau menyembunyikan 'perbedaan'mu dariku— lalu kini kau juga menyembunyikan kehamilanmu, sebegitu tak berhargakah aku sebagai—suamimu? Sampai segala-galanya yang terjadi dalam dirimu kau sembunyikan?" tatapan Sasuke pada Naruto menajam, dadanya benar-benar seperti dihujat beribu tombak. Sasuke lelah menunggu—menunggu pernyataan yang bahkan tidak akan diutarkan Naruto jika ia tidak membongkarnya! dia bukanlah orang yang sabar apalagi disuguhkan jika kini Naruto pun menyembunyikan kehamilannya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan paksa, kedua kelereng birunya terlihat bergerak gelisah dan berusaha kabur dari kungkungan onyx suaminya bahkan tanpa disadarinya kedua tangannya saling mengepal kuat berusaha mengokohkan tubuhnya agar tak bergetar ketakutan. Sasuke yang ia kenal bukan seperti ini!

"Atau... kini kau tak mempercayaiku lagi, hem?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sing a song dengan seringai apik bertengger di sudut bibir pucatnya yang terlihat mengerikan di mata Naruto, "Oh... Atau kini kau terhasut oleh rakun pengecut yang memberikan foto yang dianggap kau sebagai perselingkuhan antara aku dan istri pertamaku, hn?" jemari laba-labar Sasuke yang masih berada di masing-masing kedua pipi Naruto kini menapak pada bibir merah Naruto, ibu jari alabaster Sasuke mengusap dan menekan dengan sensual bibir kenyal nan hangat tersebut—menimbulkan frasa tersendiri bagi sang pemiliknya.

"Engh!" erang Naruto tak tertahankan dan mencoba menyingkarkan jemari Sasuke yang masih betah memainkan bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas. "Kau berbicara apa Teme! Mana mungkin aku tidak mempercayaimu. Berhenti menuduhku dengan pernyataan tak jelas, aku menyembunyikan ini semua tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Gaara dan foto mesum antara kau dan istri pertamamu itu Teme! Lagipula aku tahu itu foto diambil sebelum kau bercerai," bisik Naruto lirih seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja, asal tidak menatap _onyx_ suaminya yang masih di penuhi kekecewaan dan entah mengapa membuatnya sesak. "A-ku—aku ha—hanya takut, Teme."

"..." Sasuke terdiam, menatap Naruto yang kini berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya.

"A—aku takut—kau tak bisa menerima kekurangan yang aku miliki. Aku takut setelah kau mengetahuinya kau akan malu dan—dan aku tak ingin kehilangan keluarga baruku lagi, Teme," lirih Naruto memandang onyx Sasuke dengan nanar, mencoba menyampaikan perasaan yang saat ini ia rasakan melalui kelereng birunya.

Dia—Naruto— tak akan lupa pahitnya hidup menjadi seseorang yang di paksa hidup mandiri di usianya yang sangat belia. Bahkan Naruto sama sekali tak tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya, yang ia ketahui sejak kecil ia hanyalah seorang anak balita yang tiba-tiba dititipkan oleh seorang pemuda tuna wisma pada bibi pemilik panti asuhan yang ada di sudut kota Konoha, dan selebihnya ia sama sekali tak tahu. Marga Namikaze yang ia miliki saat ini adalah satu-satunya hal berharga yang baru ia ketahui dari Nenek Chiyo—pemilik panti asuhan— di ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas, entah hal apa yang menyadarkan nenek tersebut tiba-tiba memberitahukan hal yang seharusnya diberitahu sejak dulu.

"Kau tak akan memintaku berpisah setelah kau tahu aku menyembunyikan ini semua kan Teme?" tanya Naruto menatap harap pada Sasuke yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, Naruto menghela nafas lelah—mungkin kebahagian yang ia rasakan saat ini akan berakhir. Ia hanyalah anak sebatang kara yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah dan bisa bertemu Sasuke di sana. "Kau tau? Aku selalu iri dengan mantan istrimu—dia cantik dan dia orang yang sangat sempurna bahkan orang lain sangat kecewa ketika kalian memutuskan untuk bercerai, a-aku selalu membandingkannya dengan dia... Aku yang laki-laki hamil bukanlah hal yang wajar, Sasuke. Aku takut kau memintaku untuk menghilangkan anak kita ini karena kekuranganku yang tak wajar ini, Teme. A—aku hanya laki-laki lemah yang merepot—mmph," tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat begitu merasakan ribuan jaram menusuk tepat dijantungku, menghela nafas pelan disaat Sasuke menciumnya dengan pagutan lembur. Entahlah dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan air yang sudah mengalir begitu saja dari matanya, mungkinkah ini yang disebut perubahan hormon yang menjadi labil saat hamil? Naruto harap hal itulah yang sedang mempengaruhi tubuhnya saat ini.

"Berhenti berbicara mengenai wanita bodoh itu. Kau tak lemah, justru kau yang paling kuat—tak tahu apa yang kan ku lakukan jika berada di takdirmu yang sekarang ini." Dengan lembut Sasuke menghapus jejak aliran air mata yang menganak sungai di sepanjang pipi bergaris 'istri'-nya itu. "Kita sepasang—Kita ditugaskan _Kami-sama_ menutupi kekurangan satu sama lain dan saling melengkapi, Naruto. Kau salah... tak pernah terbesit di pikiranku untuk menghilangkan janin ini, justru Aku sangat bersyukur saat ini kau mengandung benihku." Bisik Sasuke mengecup lembut kelopak mata Naruto reflek menyembunyikan kelereng birunya. "_Arigatou Kaa-san_." Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh kecil di hadapannya, mencium lembut surai pirang yang terasa halus di kulitnya tersebut—secara berulang hingga ia puas meluapkan rasa bahagianya. Setidaknya dengan cara inilah ia menyampaikan betapa ia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai pasangan hidupnya ini. "_Domo Arigatou_."

Entah mengapa, ketika mendengar nada tulus yang keluar dari bibir pucat Sasuke—kedua pipi bergarisnya mendadak terasa memanas–hingga tanpa sadar genangan air pada pelupuk matanya kembali tumpah—diiringi raungan tangis bahagia dari bibirnya. Entahlah kali ini Naruto sama sekali tak peduli dengan panggilan '_Kaa-san_' yang diucapkan Sasuke padanya. '_Arigatou, Kami-sama_,' batin Naruto terus mengalunkan doa dan puji syukur atas limpahan anugerah terindah yang akan melengkapi kehidupan keluarga kecilnya.

"Jagalah _Kaa-san_mu ini," ucap Sasuke entah bagaimana caranya kini tengah mengelus dan mengecup lembut permukaan kulit halus perut Naruto yang terpampang tanpa pertahanan di hadapannya, perut tersebut masih datar meski jika diperhatikan secara teliti sedikit terdapat perubahan. "Ku harap kau benar-benar menjaga anakku ini, Dobe," kata Sasuke seraya memijat lembut perut Naruto mencoba menghilangkan sakit akibat tusukan tangannya beberapa menit yang lalu— membuat Naruto sedikit merintih kegelian karena tangan lihai Sasuke.

"Te-tentu saja aku akan menjaganya, Teme. Ungh—Geli, Baka!" erang Naruto dengan gusar begitu mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang penuh dengan nada penekanan sana-sini ditambah dengan pijatan geli pada perutnya. Mana mungkin dia menolak dan tak menjaga berkah dari _Kami-sama_ ini, yang ada dirinya lah yang sangat berterimakasih –karena perbedaan yang dimiliknya bisa menghasilkan anugerah berupa buah hati yang selalu diinginkan dan di dambakan keluarga kecilnya. "Dimana letak otak jeniusmu ketika keluarga kita yang penuh 'kekurangan' ini tiba-tiba diberi karunia seorang janin dari _Kami-sama_! Tentu saja aku sangat menjaga keham—mmph!" erang Naruto keras di ikuti deru nafas tak beraturan ketika bibir hangatnya dilumat kasar oleh Sasuke. Demi Jashin! Ternyata marah sambil berteriak itu sangat tidak dianjurkan –terbukti kerena bisa menguras tenagamu. "Le—lephas!" protes Naruto berusaha melepaskan kungkungan tangan Sasuke dari kedua pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tem—emmph!"

Tak mau mendengar celotehan tak jelas dari Naruto, Sasuke kembali membungkam bibir manis pasangan hidupnya yang telah memberikan anugerah terindah di keluarga kecilnya itu, entah bagaimana lagi ia mengucapkan syukur kepada Kami-sama yang telah memberikan 'perbedaan' pada tubuh 'istri'-nya itu hingga ia bisa dikaruniai seorang anak kembali.

"_Aishiteru, My little wife_," bisik Sasuke diiringi dengan senyuman lembut yang jarang sekali ditunjukan ke orang lain atau bahkan mungkin tidak pernah.

Terlepas dari rasa kecewa –ternyata bukan dirinyalah yang pertama kali mengetahui kehamilan 'istri'-nya, tak dipungkiri juga perasaan bahagia yang asing –yang dulu pernah dirasakannya ketika istri pertamanya mengandung Menma kini dirasakannya kembali. Perasaan bahagia dimana seorang suami yang dikaruniai seorang anak, perasaan bahagia yang tak terkira dan tak bisa dijelaskan dengan verbal dan hanya bisa dirasakan oleh seorang suami beruntung sepertinya.

"_...Aishiteru mo, Baka-Teme_! Aku bukan pengantin kecilmu!" Teriak Naruto tak terima, walaupun perbedaan umur mereka sangat jauh, setidaknya saat ini dia sudah berumur dua puluh tahun.

"Hn. Tidurlah, aku tak mau kau sakit," kata Sasuke mengecup lembut dahi Naruto dan membantu Naruto mengancingkan kembali kemeja putih yang tadi dibukanya. Setelah semuanya terkancing Sasuke menarik selimut untuk keduanya.

"_Oyasumi, Anata..._" lirih Naruto tanpa sadar dan langsung memejamkan matanya—tidur.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar kata 'Anata' yang dilantunkan bibir Naruto, dengan perlahan Sasuke memindahkan kepala pirang Naruto ke lengannya dan menjadikan lengan kekar tersebut sebagai bantalan. Tangan kanannya melingkar apik di pinggang langsing tersebut—sesekali kembali membelai dan memijat lembut daerah perut Naruto dengan penuh tekanan— yang tentunya langsung diberi reaksi berupa geliatan oleh tubuh tan tersebut.

"_Oyasumi mo_," bisik Sasuke seraya mengecup lembut dahi Naruto sebelum ikut memejamkan kedua matanya menyusul sang terkasih.

**-*****.****(n.n)**** Oyasumi Sasuke & Naruto ****(n.n)****.*****-**

**.**

**.**

**Morning in Uchiha Mension.**

"_Tadaima!_"

"_Okaeri_, Ita—Ah! Siapa dia!?" tanya Mikoto histeris begitu melihat sosok pemuda berambut jingga tengah terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri di bahu Itachi yang memapahnya. Kaos hitam yang di kenakan pemuda tersebut sedikit melorot menampilkan bahu tegap dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan—bahkan hampir menghitam keunguan—disertai setitik darah yang terlihat sudah mengering, serta keadaan mengenaskan sudut bibir pemuda tersebut yang robek dan lebam "Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini Itachi!" selidik Mikoto dengan menatap tajam onyx anak sulungnya yang terlihat sama sekali tak gentar pada pandangan ibunya itu.

"Hanya 'bermain' seperti biasanya, Kaa-san. Dia pemuda yang baik–jadi aku tidak tega meninggalkannya begitu saja sehingga membawanya pulang untuk 'bekal' nanti," ucap Itachi terus terang begitu saja dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Mikoto yang mematung di bibir tangga seraya melihat tingkah anak sulungnya yang langsung pergi begitu saja ke kamar tamu di mension Uchiha milik Sasuke ini.

Awalnya setelah mereka 'bermain' di salah satu Love Hotel yang terletak di pinggir kota Konoha—Itachi berniat membawa pemuda tersebut ke apartementnya tapi karena kecerobohannya dia lupa meletakan kunci apartement pribadinya–jadi dengan terpaksa Itachi membawa pemuda tersebut ke mension Sasuke –karena Itachi tidak mungkin nekad membawa pemuda tersebut ke mension utama keluarga Uchiha. Bisa dihajar habis-habisan dia kalau ketahuan Ayahnya. Ini juga termasuk keberuntungan ternyata hanya Kaa-sannya –Mikoto— saja yang menginap di mension keluarga Sasuke.

"Biarkan dia istirahat terlebih dahulu, Itachi!" pekikan Mikoto hanya dibalas dengan acungan ibu jari oleh Itachi, Mikoto menghelar nafas khawatir begitu melihat keadaan bocah jingga yang terkulai lemas di dalam papahan anak sulungnya. Mikoto memang paham betul tabiat buruk anak sulungnya itu, berulang kali Itachi menolak –ketika ia dan suaminya menyuruh untuk segera menikah dan berhenti 'bermain-main' diluar sana, hingga Mikoto dan Fugaku menyerah dan tak peduli lagi dengan sifat keras kepala Itachi yang sulit sekali diatur itu.

'Entah mengapa kedua anak ku hobi sekali bergonta-ganti pasangan.' Lirih Mikoto dalam hati begitu melihat persamaan yang sangat kentara antara kedua anaknya— perbedaannya hanya Sasuke lebih memilih berganti istri sedangkan Itachi memilih untuk berganti teman kencan. "Dosa besar apa yang aku lakukan di masa lampau pada _Kami-sama_," rintih Mikoto –kali ini diluar naskah.

"_Baa-san_?" suara cempreng yang berasal dari lantai dua menyadarkan Mikoto dari lamunannya yang makin ngalor-ngidul ngawur.

"A—ah! Ada apa sayang?" Mikoto membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Menma yang tengah mengusap kedua matanya malas—mencoba mengusir kantuk yang masih menderanya, ular kecil peliharaan bocah tersebut sudah setia nangkring di pundak mungil Menma.

"Kenapa Naruto-chan dipapah Itachi _Ji-san_?" tanya Menma begitu melihat sosok jingga yang tadi dipapah Itachi terlihat sangat identik dengan wajah Naruto-channya.

"Maksud Menma?"

"Yang tadi dipapah Itachi _Ji-san_ itu Naruto-chan kan?" tutur Menma sambil menguap dan membelai tubuh ular miliknya yang sedang bermanja ria dengan tubuh tuannya. Bahkan ular kecil tersebut dengan asiknya meliuk-liukan tubuhnya pada pinggang hampir kecil Menma.

"Dia bukan Naruto-chan—lagipula apa kau lupa, Naruto berambut pirang bukan jingga," tukas Mikoto memicingkan matanya heran dengan penuturan Menma, sedangkan Menma hanya membalas ucapan Mikoto dengan anggukan malas.

"Mirip Naruto-chan," gumam Menma memandang Mikoto dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk, entah mengapa gumaman Menma di benarkan oleh Mikoto—pemuda jingga yang dibawa oleh Itachi tadi identik dengan menantu pirang keluarganya. "Ah! Kenapa Naruto-chan pagi ini tidak mengantarkan jus tomat dan onigiri ke kamarku, _Baa-san_!" pekik Menma teringat dengan tujuan utamanya memanggil Baa-sannya itu—Menma menggembungan kedua pipinya sebal mengingat jika pagi ini Naruto tidak membuatkan jus tomat seperti biasanya.

"Mungkin Kaa-sanmu masih lelah, bukannya Menma tahu sendiri Kaa-san sedang sakit sejak kemarin," jawab Mikoto seraya membelai lembut surai raven cucunya yang sedang memasang wajah sebal terhadap Naruto-channya. "Biar Sakura-nee yang membuatkan jus tomat dan onigiri untukmu, ne?" masih pada posisi yang sama—Mikoto mencoba memberi penawaran pada cucunya untuk dibuatkan jus tomat dan onigiri oleh Haruno Sakura selaku pembantu mension keluarga Sasuke ini.

"Tidak enak! Pokoknya Menma pengin dibuatin jus tomat dan onigiri buatan Naruto-chan," seru Menma langsung berlari ke kamarnya kembali dan—

**BRAK!**

Suara gedoran pintu yang ditutup paksa oleh Menma menghasilkan gema yang hampir menulikan telinga seisi rumah—bahkan Itachi yang tengah berisitirahat sukses terjerembab ke lantai karena merasa kaget—. "Hanya di depan Naruto saja dia sok dewasa, nyatanya manja tak terkira. Dasar bocah." Keluh Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan tingkah Menma yang terlihat sekali kekanakan bila di depan keluarga Uchiha lainnya, berbanding terbalik jika menghadapi Naruto—bocah tersebut selalu bersikap sinis dan jutek.

.

.

**Sasuke & Naruto room.**

"A-aku takut Menma bertambah membenciku jika ia tahu aku hamil. To-tolong Teme jangan kau katakan kehamilanku pada Menma."

Hening

Hening

Hen—

"Aaaargh! Kenapa sesulit ini mengatakannya!" gusar Naruto seraya memukul air hangat dengan wangi aromatic di _bathtube_ –dimana ia berada kini, setelah semalam pengakuan mengenai alasan mengapa ia menyembunyikan kehamilannya—Naruto kini dibuat takut dan resah memikirkan reaksi Menma jika ayah coret 'ibu' tirinya ini tengah mengandung seorang anak yang kelak akan menjadi adiknya itu. Naruto bersyukur semalam Sasuke malah menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat dan tak bertanya aneh-aneh. Huft... Naruto akui suaminya itu memang sangat dewasa berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang sangat kekanakan. 'Kenapa aku malah memuji Teme-Bebek itu!' keluh Naruto makin tak karuan.

"Aku hanya tak enak hati mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Sasuke, seperti wanita saja. Nanti malah dikira aku yang membenci Menma karena mengadu tak jelas. Lagi pula... Sasuke kan terlalu sibuk, dia mana tahu tentang Menma yang membenciku," celoteh Naruto bermonolog sendiri dengan memainkan busa-busa sabun di sekitar tubuhnya, "Argh! Kenapa aku jadi seperti orang gila berbicara sendiri!" teriak Naruto seraya meneggelamkan tubuhnya hingga hanya tampak bagian rambut hingga hidungnya.

"...Aku tak tahu istriku menjadi gila dan berbicara sendiri di kamar mandi." Suara baritone mengagetkan Naruto yang tengah asik berkalut ria di dalam kamar mandi. Disana— di depan pintu kamar mandi, terlihat suaminya yang masih mengenakan bathrobe memasuki kamar mandi dan berjalan ke arah box mandi.

"E—eh! Sasuke kenapa kau bisa masuk kamar mandi?" tanya Naruto dengan hebohnya dan berusaha menenggelamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi kedalam air agar tak terlihat oleh Sasuke. Disini memang bathtube dan tempat mandi dipisahkan dengan kaca buram besar.

"Kau tak menguncinya," jawab Sasuke singkat, dan setelah itu hanya terdengar shower mandi yang dinyalakan.

Naruto hanya memajukan bibirnya sebal, dia lupa dirinya lah yang memang sengaja tak mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Kebiasaan buruk Naruto ini, memang bukan tanpa alasan –ketakutannya kepada makhluk astral semacam hantu sering membuatnya membayangkan hal-hal berbau mistis tersebut tanpa alasan. Jadi dalam pikiran polosnya –apabila ia menemui makhluk astral tersebut di kamar mandi maka ia mudah lari dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Konyol!

"Dobe!"

"..."

"Dobe ambilkan sabun baru, yang disini sudah habis!"

"..." Naruto masih terdiam asik dengan lamunanya, bahkan kini busa yang sedang ia mainkan tanpa sadar sudah hampir memenuhi mukanya.

"Setelah berbicara sendiri sekarang kau melamun, Dobe!"

"Auch!" rintih Naruto disaat merasakan sakit mendera dahinya dengan tiba-tiba. "Ah! Teme sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Naruto tetap mengusap dahinya yang mulai berwarna merah akibat sentilan keras jemari alabaster Sasuke yang entah mengapa sudah berada dihadapannya. Naruto menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan mata berair menahan sakit akibat sentilan tangan Sasuke yang tidak bisa dianggap lembut. Entah mengapa tatapan mata memelas Naruto membuat Sasuke yang semula akan menenggelamkan Dobe-nya itu terpaksa mengurungkan niat jahatnya.

"Aku memintamu untuk mengisi ulang sabun, bukan melamun." jawab Sasuke datar dan melemparkan wadah sabun cair untuk diisi ulang dengan sabun baru ke arah Naruto tanpa peduli pertanyaan Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke kembali ke box mandi untuk melanjutkan mandinya dengan tenang.

Diperlakukan sedemikian oleh Sasuke—Naruto hanya memajukan kedua bibirnya dan segera meraih kotak box kecil di dinding tepat beberapa centimeter di atas kakinya selonjor— mengambil sabun isi ulang untuk di isikan pada wadah yang tadi dilemparkan Sasuke. Terkadang Naruto sebal dengan sifat seenaknya Sasuke itu, semenjak kecil Sasuke memang selalu hidup enak dan segala sesuatu terpenuhi, makanya meski umurnya sudah kepala tiga sifat _bossy_-nya itu tak pernah hilang seperti Uchiha Fugaku –ayah mertuanya— setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh Mikoto selaku ibu mertuanya.

"Dobe!"

"Iya Teme!" gerutu Naruto dengan cekatan meraih handuk disampingnya dan melilitkannya pada pinggang berbalut kulit tan tersebut. Dengan sedikit hati-hati takut terpeleset Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke berada. "Dasar tak sab—eh!?"

Diam.

Diam.

_**BLUSH!**_

Wajah Naruto memerah bak kepiting rebus yang kematangan disaat kedua kelereng birunya disuguhkan tubuh tegap nan atletis suaminya yang setengah naked— karena Sasuke masih mengenakan boxernya— membelakangi tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar _sapphire_ milik Naruto bergerak perlahan menelusuri tubuh tinggi tersebut, bahu yang lebar dan tegap, bisep dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna, pinggang dengan ukuran proporsional khas pria yang gemar fitnes pada umumnya –membuat Naruto ingin menangisi bentuk tubuhnya sendiri –yang tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh Sasuke. Jangankan untuk fitnes lelah sedikit saja penyakit asmanya langsung kambuh.

"Kau melamun lagi."

"E—eh! Teme!" pekik Naruto keras ketika tangan alabaster Sasuke menarik dan menghimpit tubuhnya diantara dinding dan tubuh atletis milik Sasuke, "Ja—jangan ditarik, Teme!" pekik Naruto bertambah heboh saat jemari Sasuke dengan seenaknya melepas paksa handuk yang melilit pinggang berbalut kulit tan milik Naruto dan melemparkannya begitu saja.

Meski nada protes keluar dari mulut Naruto, dengan keras kepala–Sasuke melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada pinggang langsing milik Naruto yang kini tanpa pertahanan apapun—sedangkan lengan kanannya ia jadikan tumpuan di samping kepala pirang Naruto. Dada bidangnya sengaja Sasuke himpitkan pada bagian tubuh depan Naruto yang terasa halus di kulitnya sebagai bonus, Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya tepat di perpotongan bahu milik Naruto yang berdiri kaku dengan tingkah Sasuke. "Kau wangi," kata Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk bening milik Naruto, menghirup aroma jeruk yang menempel pada tubuh berbalut kulit tan tersebut. "Aku lebih suka wangimu yang sekarang."

"Te—tentu saja, aku mandi menggunakan sabun jeruk," pekik Naruto mencoba menghilangkan rasa groginya akan tingkah Sasuke itu. Semenjak Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Sasuke dua tahun lalu, entah mengapa ia belum sepenuhnya terbiasa dengan tingkah 'seenaknya' Sasuke. Entahlah dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa bisa tertarik pada 'duren' yang tengah memeluk tubuh naked-nya ini. Mereka hanya berpacaran dalam kurun waktu satu tahun dan dengan sifat seenaknya, Sasuke meminta— (baca:memaksa)—untuk segera menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Katakan... Kelakuan Menma apalagi yang membuatmu tak nyaman kali ini."

Entah mengapa pernyataan Sasuke yang frontal dan tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri. Dirasakannya telapak tangan kasar milik Sasuke mulai memijat dan membelai lembut perutnya yang masih datar. "Engh—Ma—maksudmu?" jawab Naruto berusaha menutupi kebenaran akan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kemarin sore dia menghubungi kantorku, dia bilang... dia tak ingin melihatmu yang terus muntah—,"

"Engh~." Erang Naruto merasakan nyaman ketika telapak dan jemari Sasuke terus memijat lembut daerah perutnya. Berusaha tetap fokus untuk mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke—Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali.

"...Kau nyaman, Dobe?"

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan anggukan pelan, dan kembali menyuruh tangan Sasuke untuk mengelus dan memijat perutnya.

"Menma juga mengatakan, jika dia ingin pindah ke mension utama keluarga Uchiha dan tinggal bersama Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama."

"Ha—hah? A-apa?" perkataan Sasuke kali ini benar-benar membuat Naruto terasa tertohok tombak, nyeri sekaligus sesak tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya yang sesak, sebegitu bencikah Menma padanya? Hingga dia tak mau satu rumah dan berada dekat dengannya, peduli dengan gender yang sedang aku sandang tanpa sadar setitik air sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. 'Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini perasaanku menjadi sensitife sekali dan mudah menangis,' pikir Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang Sasuke, mencoba menahan sakit di kepala begitu mendengar penuturan Sasuke sebelumnya.

.

**Naruto POV**

"Menma juga mengatakan jika dia ingin pindah ke mension utama keluarga Uchiha dan tinggal bersama Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama."

"Ha—hah? A-apa?" perkataan Sasuke kali ini benar-benar membuatku terasa tertohok tombak, nyeri sekaligus sesak tiba-tiba menyerang dadaku yang sesak, sebegitu bencikah Menma padaku? Hingga dia tak mau satu rumah dan berada dekat dengannya, peduli dengan gender yang sedang aku sandang tanpa sadar setitik air sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. 'Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini perasaanku menjadi sensitife sekali dan mudah menangis,' pikirku sedikit pusing dan memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang Sasuke yang entah bagaimana sudah memeluk dan mengelus lembut punggung telanjangku.

Suara gemericik air dari shower memaksaku untuk mendongakan kepala menghadap Sasuke dan menatap wajah datar tersebut dengan bingung, dinginnya air mengalir membasahi tubuhku dan tubuh Sasuke secara bersamaan. Merasakan air dingin yang mengguyur kepalaku—setidaknya sedikit mengurangi efek penat, kalut, gelisah yang mengumpul pada kepalaku.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyisir rambut basahku dan menyampirkannya di belakang telinga, entah mengapa perlakuan Sasuke membuat kedua pipiku memanas—dia memang paling peka pada perubahaan ekspresi dan perasaanku.

Aku mengangguk dan menangkupkan tangan kananku pada sisi wajah pucatnya "Sudah Teme— dari pada Menma yang pindah dari mension ini dan jauh dari pengawasanmu, mending aku saja yang pindah kerumah Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama—," entah mengapa suaraku menjadi bergetar tak karuan –dan itu membuatku sedikit gusar karena tak bisa menahan emosi yang meluap begitu saja di depan suamiku. "Aku tak tega, Teme! Melihat bocah seperti dia yang terus terbebani karena aku berada di dekatmu—Hiks, entah apa reaksinya jika dia tahu 'ibu' tirinya ini hamil mungkin dia bertambah membenciku," racauku diiringi suara tangis yang lolos begitu saja dari bibirku, tubuhku bergetar hebat begitu merasakan ribuan jaram menusuk tepat dijantungku.

"Hei... kenapa kau malah mengira Menma membencimu? dia tidak akan membenci 'ibu'-nya yang hamil in—"

"Mana mungkin, Teme! Kau yang jarang dirumah dan jarang melihat keadaan sekitar mana tahu kalau Menma tidak membenci—mmph!" erangku keras disaat bibir pucat Sasuke memotong omonganku dan segera membungkam bibir manis 'istri'-nya ini. Sedikit lumatan kasar dilakukan Sasuke sebelum melepaskan pagutan dan kembali memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, Dobe," bisik Sasuke tepat di telingaku.

"Ap—." Protesku yang kali ini terpotong karena lagi-lagi bibirku harus ditaut kembali oleh bibir pucat Sasuke.

"Kau protes lagi, setelah ini bukan hanya bibirku yang bertindak tapi tubuhku," bisik Sasuke dengan nada intens setelah melepaskan gamitan tangannya pada daguku yang tadi dipaksa mendongak untuk disambar bibirnya.

Mendengar ancaman Sasuke, sedikit membuatku gentar dan memilih diam tanpa harus menyangkal atau memotong perkataan Sasuke lagi. Sasuke memang di kenal sebagai pribadi yang konsisten dan tak pernah mengingkari perkataan yang ia ucapkan. Maka dari itu di Konoha University dia merupakan salah satu dosen yang paling disegani banyak kalangan, walau acap kali menjadi cemoohan bagi Mahasiswa yang kebetulan tersandung masalah dan harus beurusan dengan Sasuke. Meski menjadi pendamping Sasuke, aku tak pernah mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Sasuke bahkan dosen di sekitarnya yah... walau beberapakali dijadikan bahan lelucon oleh beberapa dosen teman Sasuke.

_Okey, back to topic!_

"Dengar dan pahami, Dobe," kata Sasuke benar-benar mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku, membuatku sedikit kesusahan bernafas karena kungkungannya tersebut. "Menma hanya menginginkan seorang adik darimu dan dia tidak akan membencimu, Dobe!" bisik suara baritone Sasuke tepat di telingaku.

"..."

"Dobe, Kau mendengarku?"

"..."

"Dobe."

"A—apa? Adik? Dariku?" racauku tak jelas setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Menma... menginginkan seorang adik dariku?

"Ne—Teme, kalau Menma ingin punya adik dariku berarti— sudah terkabul, kan? Aku—hamil, yang artinya Menma tidak akan membenciku?" kataku sedikit linglung dan meracau tak jelas dan sengaja sedikit memutar tubuhku agar menghadap Sasuke yang hanya memandangiku dengan wajah datar sperti biasanya. "Ya kan, Teme!?" sorakku dengan senyum kelewat lebar memenuhi wajahku yang entah mengapa terasa panas karena terlalu semangat menghadapi perkataan Sasuke yang menyatakan secara tidak langsung jika diriku masih memiliki peluang untuk berdekatan dengan Menma.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat seraya mencium sudut bibirku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tapi kenapa kemarin dia menghubungimu dan meminta pindah ke mension Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama, Teme? Tadi kau juga bilang dia tidak ingin melihatku muntah," kataku sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Itu karena kau tak mau berterus terang dengan kehamilanmu padanya, Menma hanya tak tega melihatmu yang terus muntah dan—satu hal yang perlu kau tahu,"

"E—eh?"

"Menma mengkhawatirkanmu."

_**BLUSH!**_ Entah mengapa perkataan Sasuke barusan membuat kedua pipiku memanas, jujur ini adalah berita terindah yang pernah aku dengar. Menma hanya menginginkan seorang adik dan aku bisa mengabulkannya ditambah ternyata Menma selama ini mengkhawatirkanku— membuatku ingin berteriak di atap dan mengumumkan jika aku sangat senang.

.

**Normal POV**

"Hei... kau—cantik," bisik Sasuke tergoda dengan wajah tan yang memerah di depannya itu— Sasuke menarik pelan dagu Naruto dan mengecup sekilas bibir merah Naruto.

Naruto mengerang tak nyaman ketika punggungnya berciuman dengan dinding dingin yang dijadikan sandaran tubuhnya "Kau sedang memuji atau menghinaku, Ji-san—Engh!" ucap Naruto berniat meledek Sasuke— tubuh Naruto menggeliat tak tertahan ketika dengan sengajanya Sasuke mengecup dan menghisap lembut nipple miliknya. "Ba—bayi," rintih Naruto dengan nafas menderu dan kedua pipi yang memerah sempurna, entah mengapa tubuhnya kini lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

"Hn?"

"Dia baru saja memasuki trisemester pertama, Teme. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada anakku," protes Naruto menunjuk kandungannya yang baru saja memasuki trisemester pertama yang artinya janin masih sangat rentan. Dia tak mau terjadi sesuatu karena tingkah mesum dosennya itu.

Sasuke memicingkan alisnya "Aku tahu cara bercinta paling aman di saat hamil," kata Sasuke seraya meraih sabun cair yang sudah di isi ulang tadi, dengan seenaknya Sasuke menuangkan sabut beraroma mint tersebut pada bahu tan Naruto dengan kadar tak wajar—hingga mengalir perlahan melewati dada, puting yang sedikit menegang dan perut datar milik 'istri'-nya. Pandangan Sasuke berubah menjadi... err—nakal? Ketika menatap kelereng biru Naruto yang terlihat bergetar dan penuh nafsu. "Mau mencoba, sayang?"

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, dengan sedikit tertatih takut terpeleset—Naruto berjalan menghampiri tubuh tegap suaminya—tanpa diduga Sasuke—Naruto langsung menarik raven milik Sasuke dan meraup keras bibir pucat milik suaminya itu.

Melihat reaksi positif dari pasangannya, Sasuke membalas pagutan Naruto dengan penuh tekanan—mencoba menyalurkan perasaan betapa ia menginginkan tubuh tan tersebut.

"Kurasa kali ini aku ingin memilik bau mint sepertimu, Teme," bisik Naruto setengah meledek Sasuke yang memang seorang mint freak! "Tapi tidak sekarang! Kau lupa? Hari ini kau menyuruhku untuk mengawasi Menma di sekoah_, Sensei_?" kata Naruto memicingkan matanya tajam pada Sasuke yang langsung memberi reaksi berupa helaan nafas sebal.

Sasuke mencubit pelan hidung bangir milik 'istri'-nya dengan gemas hingga terlihat memerah, dia memang lupa dengan hal itu—tadi pagi sebelum bangun dari ranjang ia meminta Naruto untuk mengawasi Menma di sekolah bocah tersebut, mumpung sedang di adakan festival budaya dan orang luar di izinkan keluar-masuk sekolahan tersebut. "Baiklah... tapi setidaknya aku ingin melepas rindu sejenak dengan rasamu."

"Ap-Emmph—," erang Naruto ketika dirasakan bibir pucat Sasuke meraup bibir merahnya.

Sasuke menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri, kanan, atas, bawah mencoba mencari posisi yang pas untuk melumat bibir merah Naruto hingga menimbulkan gesekan keras di antara hidung bangir mereka dan perbuatannya itu membuat Naruto mengernyit kesakitan akibat gesekan yang sama sekali tak bisa di katakan lembut itu. "Enghh—ummph!" tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat disaat nafas panas Sasuke memenuhi ruang wajahnya yang tampak memerah dan menghangat.

"Sa—Sasuke—ungh," Naruto melenguh nikmat disaat lidah nakal Sasuke keluar dari sangkarnya perlahan—menggelitik dan melumuri seluruh bagian bibirnya yang mulai menghangat dengan saliva—tekan, hisap— terus Sasuke lakukan demi meraup kenimatan lebih pada bibir merah yang sudah terasa bengkak karena berulang kali dipagut oleh mulut ganasnya.

"Tiga," ucap Sasuke dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafas berat miliknya tepat mengenai bibir merah Naruto yang sedikit terbuka dan berkilau menggoda, membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar mendekat dan menghisap keras bibir bawah Naruto yang terasa sangat kenyal bagai jelly—setidaknya itulah yang dirasaan oleh indera pengecap Sasuke.

"Haaahh—ma-maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan kerutan di dahinya—bingung—atas ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya, bahkan tak dipedulikannya yang masih menderu hebat akibat pagutan panjang yang di lakukan Sasuke terhadap bibirnya.

"Aku ingin memiliki tiga anak darimu, sayang" bisik Sasuke terkesan manja diiringi dengan seringai lebar yang memenuhi sudut bibir pucatnya. bahkan tangan nakalnya tanpa disadari Naruto tengah bergerilya merambat dan menelusuri tubuh ramping nan menggoda dihadapannya.

"Ka—kau me-malukan sekali, Baka!" pekik Naruto benar-benar salah tingkah dengan perkataan Sasuke yang terkesan menggelikan baginya. Tanpa di komando kedua pipinya yang semula berwarna tan kini menyebar menebar warna merah yang mencoreng hampir seluruh wajahnya.

Seringai Sasuke bertembah lebar begitu melihat reaksi yang sedikit berlebihan dari istri mudanya itu. "Hei... apa kau tak mau?" bisik Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya teoat di wajah tan Naruto yang sedikit tak nyaman dengan posisinya yang terhimpit dinding dan tubuh Sasuke.

"Sa—Sasuke."

"Hn—mmph!"

"Be—berapapun anak yang kau pinta, akan ku turuti." lirih Naruto kembali meraup bibir pucat suaminya bahkan kini lengan Naruto turut melingkar di di bahu Sasuke.

"Setelah kau melahirkan—jangan salahkan aku yang tak bisa berhenti menanamkan benihku padamu." Sasuke menyeringai lebar memandang intens wajah tan yang kini memerah sempurna dengan seringai lebar yang bertengger apik di sudut bibir pucatnya.

"_Baka_!" gerutu Naruto yang entah mengapa mendadak kedua pipinya menguap panas—penggambaran yang begitu manis dan menarik bagi pemangsa seperti Sasuke. "Hei—Bibirmu kenyal, menawan—," bisik Sasuke meraba bibir merah Naruto dengan jemari laba-labanya "dan enak di lumat," Naruto sedikit memekik dan terkejut ketika dengan kerasnya Sasuke mencubit bibir Naruto yang memerah sempurna.

"Apa yang kau—emmph!" erang Naruto segera tertahan begitu bibirnya kembail di bungkam dan dihujat dengan ciuman secara bertubi-tubi oleh Sasuke. "Sa—Sasuke sa—khit," rintih Naruto disaat bibir Sasuke dengan lihainya kembali menghisap bibirnya dengan keras, menarik dan melumat dengan pagutan tekanan kuat.

Tak peduli dengan erangan protes Naruto—Sasuke terus melancarkan aksinyahingga bibir merah itu kini sukses membengkak. "En—nhak?" tanya Sasuke di sela-sela lumatannya pada bibir Naruto, hisap, tarik dan pagut selama beberapa menit mendatang Sasuke tetap melakukan kegiatan yang terasa mengasyikan tersebut.

"Ye—sh-umph," jawab Naruto tak jelas dan malah melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke.

Tak mau menganggurkan lidahnya, kini organ tak bertulang milik Sasuke keluar dari sangkarnya, menjilat perlahan bibir merah Naruto—mencoba meminta permisi untuk menjelajah gua hangat milik 'istri'-nya itu—yang tentunya langsung dipersilakan oleh Naruto dengan membuka sedikit bibirnya.

"Engh—Gah!" lenguh Naruto keras di saat Sasuke benar-benar mengeksploitasi dan mengobrak-abrik daerah mulutnya dengan lihai, dimulai dengan mengabsen pasukan putih miliknya yang berjejer rapi, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dan menekan-nekan titik sensitifnya yang membuatnya menggelincang hebat—hingga mengajak lidah miliknya untuk saling berdansa dan melilit bersama dengan manisnya. Tak peduli dengan penolakannya di awal, saat ini seluruhnya ikut bereaksi dan mabuk kepayang dengan ciuman lihai suaminya.

**Gigit**! bagai strum listrik yang langsung memberikan kejutan pada seluruh saraf tubuhnya, Naruto berusaha mempertahankan posisinya agar tak melorot ke bawah—ketika Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba menggigit keras organ tak bertulang miliknya, menghisap keras lidah merah miliknya—seolah ingin mereguk dan memeras habis saliva pada organ tersebut hingga terasa kaku dan sedikit mati rasa. Suara kecipak riuh berasal dari peraduan kedua benda tak bertulang itu bagai tembang nikmat di antara keduanya.

Dan hal itu dilakukan Sasuke berulang-ulang hingga Naruto benar-benar kepayang dengan ciuman manis dan intens dari suaminya itu.

"Haa—gh. Haaghh," suara deru nafas keduanya mengalun di saat kedua benda kenyal itu di paksa untuk berpisah. "It's—so hot," bisik Naruto dengan nafas yang terus memburu, saliva bertengger apik mengalir menuruni dagu—hingga tengkuknya, bibirnya terasa sedikit pegal nan bengkak membuatnya tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri hingga terlihat benar-benar lembab dan berkilau minta dihisap. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari—akitvitas erotisnya terus diamati mata nakal sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri begitu melihat pemandangan eksotis dari 'istri'-nya itu "Mencoba menggodaku, sayang?" ucap Sasuke seraya menghujat wajah tan milik Naruto yang masih memerah secara bertubi-tubi, tampaknya berciuman lama tak membuatnya menyurutkan niat untuk 'mengerjai' tubuh eksotis di hadapannya.

"Ma—maksudmu? Anghh!" pekik Naruto keras ketika tubuhnya di paksa berbalik menghadap dinding yang dingin dan tanpa aba-aba Sasuke meremas dan mengocok keras kejantannya yang langsung menegang hingga tubuh tan Naruto sedikit membungkuk nikmat dengan perlakuan kejam Sasuke.

Sasuke menautkan jemarinya yang menganggur pada jemari Naruto yang bertumpu pada dinding kamar mandi, miliknya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi Sasuke gesekan tepat di belahan kenyal nan sintal bokong Naruto. "Sa—sasuke—Ghah!" pekik Naruto keras ketika jemari alabaster Sasuke memainkan lubang urin miliknya. "Sa—sakit," erang Naruto tak tertahankan di saat jemari tersebut meniru gerakan menusuk seolah akan memasuki lubang urin tersebut. "Ungh—Teme! Henti-gah!" pekik Naruto bertambah keras disaat jemari Sasuke meremas dan menarik kuat miliknya.

"Keluarkan—keluarkan semuanya, sayang," bisik Sasuke disela-sela kegiatannya mengecup, menghisap serta menggigit keras tengkuk berbalit kulit tan nan eksotis di hadapannya itu. Bahkan jemari Sasuke yang sedang bertaut dengan jemari Naruto sengaja Sasuke lepaskan, agar tangannya lebih leluasa menjelajah tubuh ramping tersebut.

"Engh—Sa—Sasuke!" erang Naruto bertambah keras di saat cairan miliknya berada di ujung.

Tangan Sasuke terus meremas dan mengcok keras benda tegang yang berada di genggamannya, bahkan dengan isengnya Sasuke mencoba menggerakan benda tersebut ke atas dan ke bawah hingga sang empunya benar-benar menggelincang hebat.

"Sa—Sasuke. Ungh—Teme aku tak kuath—!" pekik Naruto kesakitan, bahkan tubuhnya sukses ambruk kebelakang yang untungnya Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh tan tersebut dan menyandarkannya tepat di bahu tegap nan lebar miliknya.

"Keluarkan, sayang. Tak perlu sungkan," bisik Sasuke tepat di cuping telinga Naruto, dengan sedikit menggoda Sasuke menjilat dan meraup cuping telinga Naruto dengan gemasnya. Tak mau menganggurkan tangannya yang lain—dengan sekali sentak jemari alabaster Sasuke segera meremas dan menarik keras nipple merah milik Naruto yang terlihat mencuat tegang. Menambah intensitas erangan dan lenguhan Naruto.

"Aaaghhh!" Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat menahan kenimatan yang luar biasa—dan setelah itu hanya putih kenikmatan yang ada di pandangannya.

.

.

.

Ting! Ting! Ting!

"Naruto-chan! Naruto-chan!" suara cempreng diiringi suara sendok diadukan gelas kaca yang dilakukan oleh tangan mungil Menma terus menggema tak ada hentinya— meski sudah berulang kali dilarang oleh Itachi untuk menghentikan perbuatan ababil tersebut. Setelah aksi penggebrakan pintu kamarnya beberapa menit lalu—kini bocah berambut raven tersebut sudah rapi mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan dengan seenaknya memukul keras gelas kaca di ruangan makan, dimana ia siap untuk sarapan pagi—berharap dengan suara tersebut bisa memanggil Naruto-channya.

"Naruto-chan! Nar—eh? Kau lama sekali, ne!" protes Menma seraya menghentakan kedua kakinya ke lantai dengan kekanakan, kedua alisnya menukik sebal menatap sapphire milik Naruto yang memincing heran dengan sifat Menma yang tak seperti biasanya itu—Naruto terpaku di pintu masuk ruang makan dengan menenteng jas hitam milik Sasuke, di belakangnya sosok tegap Sasuke tengah di sibukan dengan dasi kerjanya.

"_Gomenne_ Tou-sanmu memintaku untuk menyiapkan bajunya, ah—kau sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah sekarang?" tanya Naruto -lagi-lagi- harus memincingkan kedua matanya heran ketika pandangannya menemukan sosok asing berambut jingga kemerahan tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan kakak iparnya. Sasuke dan Naruto memang tak heran dengan keberadaan Itachi yang tiba-tiba di mension mereka, bagi mereka menemukan Itachi tiba-tiba di mension keluarga Uchiha ini bukanlah hal yang baru lagi. "Bukannya ini masih jam delapan? Apa tidak terlalu pagi?" perlu diketahui jam masuk sekolah di Jepang rata-rata adalah jam sembilan pagi, maka dari itu Naruto heran dengan Menma yang sudah bersiap sedia berangkat sekolah pagi sekali.

"Aku lapar dan menunggu Naruto-chan keluar dari kamar, dari pada tidur lagi jadinya aku mandi pagi sekalian menggunakan seragam. Kenapa Naruto-chan tidak membuatkan jus tomat dan onigiri untukku pagi ini? _Baa-san_ juga pergi begitu saja menjemput Jii-san di bandara tanpa mau membuatkan jus tomat dan onigiri untukku," celoteh Menma mencoba dengan bawelnya sukses membuat Naruto tertegun dengan hal yang tak biasa tersebut. Itachi yang mendengar pengaduan Menma yang terkesan kekanakan itu—hanya menanggapi dengan dengusan geli.

"Duduklah Naruto, tak usah kau pedulikan bocah manja itu," tukas Sasuke dengan baiknya menarikan kursi diantara Menma dan dirinya untuk diduduki Naruto—yang tentunya langsung dituruti oleh Naruto.

Menma memajukan bibirnya sebal begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Menma sebal dengan Tou-sannya yang selalu membela Naruto-channya itu, hingga tanpa sadar tubuh Menma bergetar menahan amarah, giginya saling bergemelutuk keras, tangannya yang memegang sendok tanpa sadar mengepal erat dan—

**Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! **

Mulailah senandung tak beraturan dilakukan oleh bocah tunggal dari hasil pernikahan pertama Sasuke.

Dengan gemasnya Menma kembali mengadukan sendok dan gelas kaca secara bersamaan—kali ini dengan frekuensi lebih keras hingga menimbulkan suara penging yang menggema di mension besar tersebut. "Argh! Aku mau onigiri dan jus tomat!"

**Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting!**

"Aku mau onigiri dan jus tomat! Pokoknya mau jus tomat dan onigiri!" rapal Menma terus menerus tak ada bosannya.

"Akan ku buatkan jus tomat dan onigiri untuk bekal nanti," tukas Naruto bosan sendiri dengan celotehan manja anak tirinya itu. Sasuke turut menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah anaknya itu .

"Aku mau oni—eh? Sungguh?" kata Menma tiba-tiba memasang wajah antusiasnya pada Naruto yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. "Baiklah! Aku mau onigirinya empat buah dan porsi jus tomatnya ditambah." Naruto mengangguk bosan dengan sifat bossy dan seenaknya yang dimiliki Menma—dan melanjutkan kembali acara sarapannya yang sempat tertunda. Naruto memang hafal benar dengan perilaku bocah raven itu, Menma hanya menunjukan sikap manja padanya jika itu menyangkut makanan favorit bocah tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang memasang tampang bosan pada tingkah Menma—Itachi dan pemuda asing yang ikut nimbrung di acara sarapan itu justru menanggapi dengan tawa renyah ketika melihat tingkah manja Menma yang justru terlihat lucu dan... menggemaskan?

"Enaknya punya anak," tukas Itachi melirik sejenak pemuda berambut jingga yang diketahui bernama Kyuubi—yang sedang berkutat dengan roti dan selai kacangnya— berpura-pura tak menghiraukan ocehan Itachi yang dianggapnya tak penting itu. "Ah! Kau berencana memiliki berapa anak dengan 'istri'mu yang baru ini, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan isengnya.

"Hn. Sebelas? Atau kurasa dua puluh," jawab Sasuke dengan lempengnya menatap Naruto yang entah mengapa kedua pipinya memanas dan menatapnya sengit. Sasuke menyeringai lebar mendengar reaksi Naruto yang sedikit berlebihan. "Aku siap menanamkan kapanpun benihku pada 'lahan'-nya," bisik Sasuke sedikit menggoda pasangannya itu.

"Ba—Baka ada Menma di sini," gerutu Naruto dengan sadisnya menarik keras dasi yang sudah terpasang apik di kerah baju Sasuke—yang tentunya hanya dibalas si empunya dasi dengan dengusan geli melihat reaksi pasangan hidupnya yang terlihat sangat manis itu. "Itachi-nii berhenti berkata menjijikan seperti itu, ini masih pagi!" Naruto menatap Itachi sengit andai saja tatapan bisa membuat orang terkepar mungkin saat ini Itachi sudah berada di rumah sakit. Itachi mendengus keras melihat ekspresi lucu adik iparnya itu—pemuda dewasa berumur tiga puluh lima itu membalas tatapan sengit Naruto dengan kekehan keras yang terdengar sangat menggelikan.

"Ah—memangnya Tou-san menanamkan benih tumbuhan apa? Menma ingin ikut merawatnya!" seru Menma tiba-tiba membuat ruangan makan mendadak menjadi hening. "Eh? Kenapa kalian diam?" tanya Menma mengerutkan dahinya heran begitu melihat reaksi diam dari anggota keluarganya, tanpa kecuali pemuda jingga yang identik dengan 'Naruto-chan'nya juga ikut diam.

"Menma-chan, kurasa ayah dan ibumu hanya bercanda," sahut Kyuubi membuyarkan keheningan tak ada ujungnya tersebut-menatap Itachi dengan pelototan sadis.

"Sudahlah, selesaikan sarapanmu dan segera berangkat sekolah," sambung Sasuke kembali melanjutkan rutinitas sarapan pagi mereka dengan nikmat. Menma yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran kembali memajukan bibir mungilnya dengan sebal, dan mendengus keras—berharap bisa meredakan panas di dadanya akibat rasa penasaran yang tak kunjung menemukan jawaban.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang sapphire milik pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan tengah menatap intens dan... rindu? Pada sosok Naruto yang tak sadar di perhatikan olehnya.

.

.

.

**Konoha Elementary School**

Andai—andai saat ini Naruto menyandang gender wanita, Naruto rasa kini ia tengah berjerit dengan hebohnya ketika di hadapkan sosok mungil berambut raven yang mengenakan kostum vampire zaman eropa kuna plus dengan jubah dan bandana berbentuk evil berwarna hitam sebagai pelengkap di kepalanya. Sayangnya—atau dalam kasus Naruto— untungnya dia hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang hanya bereaksi dengan senyuman lebar—kelewat lebar— ketika dihadapkan oleh sosok mungil Menma yang mengenakan kostum vampire tersebut.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi maskot kelas, dasar menyebalkan," gerutu Menma yang ternyata masih sebal dengan dipilihnya—(baca:dipaksa)—dia sebagai maskot kelas di acara festival budaya ini. "Kenapa tidak Nagato-Baka itu!" sambung Menma seraya menselonjorkan kakinya yang pegal di atas rumput taman belakang sekolahnya yang lengang—ayolah, berjalan mengelilingi beberapa stant dan mempromosikan menu di kelasnya semenjak pagi bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi di paksa mengenakan kostum vampire yang bagi Menma sangat kekanakan dan norak itu.

"Kurasa kau cocok dengan kostum itu, Menma. Lagipula acara festivalnya sangat menyenangkan meski hanya setengah hari," kata Naruto ikut mendudukan diri di samping tubuh mungil Menma yang tengah memijit-mijit pelan kakinya yang pegal. Acara festival ini memang di adakan seluruh jenjang Konoha Gakuen, baik sekolah dasar hingga Perguruan Tingginya. Maka dari itu hari ini Naruto dengan santainya turut menemani Menma tanpa harus repot-repot mengikuti acara di jurusan kampusnya.

"Hn," sahut Menma acuh dan dengan seenaknya merebut jus tomat yang berada di genggaman tangan Naruto tiba-tiba dan segera merenggak habis jus kesukaannya itu.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, awalnya Naruto kira Menma akan bersikap lebih hangat dan tak acuh padanya setelah ia menemani bocah mungil tersebut keliling mempromosikan menu di kelasnya. Naruto juga tanpa sungkan ikut membantu anak-anak perempuan di kelas Menma untuk membuatkan _cup cake_ yang nantinya dijadikan menu tambahan di daftar makanan mereka. Tapi nyatanya—bocah raven itu tetap saja sinis dan tak peduli padanya.

"Aku mau onigiri, Naruto-chan," pinta Menma menengadahkan tangannya pada Naruto denga muka datar—persis seperti ayahnya. Tanpa banyak kata Naruto segera menyodorkan kotak makan yang berisi onigiri dengan jumlah enam biji, lebih banyak dari yang dipinta oleh Menma yaitu empat biji.

"Menma?" tanya Naruto mencoba membuyarkan rasa sepi di taman belakang itu karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Hn."

"Kau ingin memiliki adik?" ucap Naruto menatap Menma yang tengah asik berkutat dengan onigiri kesukaannya itu, Naruto menelan ludah secara paksa—mencoba menetralisir degup jantungnya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba berdegup dengan frekuensi yang lebih keras.

"Hn?" Menma memicingkan matanya heran ke arah Naruto—yang entah mengapa kali ini terlihat gelisah.

"A—aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Maksud Naruto-chan apa?" tanya Menma dengan dahi berkerut bingung dengan perkataan Naruto yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"A—aku ha—."'

"Naruto!" suara baritone yang berasal dari pemuda marun yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka—sukses menghentikan ucapan Naruto barusan dan menimbulkan kerut dahi lebih dalam pada bocah raven di sebelahnya.

"Gaara-_sensei_!" seru Naruto membalas sapaan pemuda marun yang diketahui sebagai salah satu dosen di Konoha University yang juga salah satu sahabat karib sekaligus rival suaminya itu. "Sedang apa Sensei di sini? Tumben sekali," tanya Naruto diiringi dengan senyum lebar—mencoba berlaku sopan pada dosennya itu meski Menma terus menatap sinis Gaara karena memotong perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Menemani Kyou karena Temari sedang sibuk. _Ara_... siapa ini?" tanya Gaara mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Naruto dan memandang heran bocah raven yang sedari tadi menatapnya sengit—entah karena apa.

"Menma. Uchiha Menma!" jawab Menma tanpa niat dan kembali melahap onigiri kesukaannya.

"Ah! Kau pasti anak Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Tak ada bedanya," dengus Gaara seraya meraih rokok dan lighter dalam saku bajunya.

"Hn."

Naruto hanya menanggapi ucapan Gaara dengan tawa renyah, Naruto akui—Menma dan Sasuke memang sangatlah mirip, bahkan mungkin hanya sedikit sifat turunan dari ibunya yang melekat pada Menma. "Jadi—_sensei_ sengaja ke sekolah dasar hanya untuk menemani anak Temari-nee?"

"Tidak juga. Aku juga sedang butuh hiburan."

Naruto mengangguk paham—dua tahun menjadi kekasih Gaara, membuat Naruto hingga kini hafal betul dengan kebiasaan buruk dari dosennya itu. Gaara memang selalu melarikan diri dari rutinitas kerjanya dengan cara yang aneh –setidaknya menurut Naruto. Dimulai dengan membeli mobil _sport limited edition_, membeli barang-barang antik dengan harga selangit, membelikannya beberapa perhiasaan –yang langsung ditolak oleh Naruto— karena bagi Naruto sangat tak bermanfaat, hingga parahnya menghabiskan waktunya demi bermain dengan kupu-kupu malam tak kenal waktu. Kebiasaan buruk itulah yang membuat Naruto jengah dan memilih mengakhiri hubungan mereka, meski sekarangpun Gaara selalu iseng merecoki hubungannya dengan Sasuke dengan berbagai cara.

"Apa kabar dengan Uchiha muda di dalam sini?" tunjuk Gaara tepat di perut Naruto yang tertutup apik oleh kaos jingga milik Naruto. Naruto kembali tertawa dan dengan nervousnya meggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dari mana sensei tahu?" Naruto sedikit terbelalak kaget.

"Sasuke yang mengatakannya."

"Tsk! Dia memang memalukan!" gerutu Naruto memajukan bibirnya sebal.

"Itu bukan memalukan namanya, tapi rasa bangga sebagai calon ayah," tukas Gaara tersenyum miring seraya memukul kepala Naruto dengan lighter di genggamannya.

"Aku mau pulang!" sahut Menma tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk berdiri mengikutinya secara paksa dan terburu-buru menjauhi Gaara yang hanya bereaksi datar terhadap tingkah bocah tersebut.

"A—ah _sensei_, aku pamit pulang!" pekik Naruto sedikit kerass dikarenakan posisinya yang hampir tenggelam di belokan jalan dikarenakan langkah Menma yang terlalu cepat.

Melihat tingkah dari anak sahabatnya itu entah mengapa tanpa sadar membuat Gaara menyeringai lebar, "Dasar Uchiha, seenaknya saja," sambung Gaara menyalakan rokoknya yang tadi tak sempat ia nyalakan karena teringat keadaan Naruto yang sedang mengandung anak kedua dari sahabatnya itu. "Aku harap anak kedua ini benar-benar merepotkan untukmu Sasuke."

.

.

.

"Me-Menma!" seru Naruto dengan nafas sedikit memburu dikarenakan Menma yang tiada henti memaksanya untuk berjalan dengan langkah cepat. "Berhentilah sebentar." Naruto menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut—lelah, ayolah... saat ini Naruto sedang berbadan dua dimana ia seharusnya beristirahat di rumah dan tak diharuskan melakukan aktivitas berat semacam begini.

"Hn," jawab Menma dengan seenaknya berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah dan melepaskan tautan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba menarikku dan berlari seenaknya begitu meninggalkan Gaara-san," sungut Naruto mengelus perutnya yang terasa pegal karena dipaksa untuk berjalan dengan cepat.

"Hn." Kembali Menma menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sekenanya. "Aku mau jus tomatku."

"Haaah—dasar bocah." Keluh Naruto tanpa banyak omong langsung menyerahkan wadah minuman yang berisi jus tomat kesukaan bocah tersebut. Sambil menunggu Menma yang sedang menghabiskan minumannya—Naruto memperhatikan stan gula-gula disebelahnya yang terlihat sangat menarik di matanya, warna gula-gula yang beraneka ragam membuat Naruto tanpa sadar mereguk air liurnya dengan paksa—tampaknya hawa-hawa ngidam mulai mempengaruhi pemuda pirang tersebut. "Ah! Menma? Kau mau gula-gula ini?" tunjuk Naruto pada salah satu gula-gula yang digantung di stan tersebut.

"Hn?"

"Tunggulah sebentar, akan ku belikan." Dengan seenaknya menyimpulkan gumaman Menma dengan kata 'ya'.

Sambil menunggu Naruto yang sedang memesankan gula-gula untuknya. Kali ini giliran Menma yang mengedarkan pandangannya dengan bosan, menelusuri jalanan sore kota Konoha yang ramai dan sarat dengan debu-debu polusi yang mengudara. Hingga mata birunya tertarik dengan sosok cantik berambut pendek sebahu di seberang jalan tepat di depannya. "Ma—Mama? Mama!"

"Eh?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran mendengar teriakan Menma yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Mama! Mama!" seru Menma disertai lambaian tangan—berusaha menarik perhatian sosok cantik yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Entah mengapa teriakan Menma membuat jantung Naruto mencelos, diikutinya arah pandangan Menma. Disana—disebrang jalan sana— sosok cantik berambut biru dengan iris samudranya yang pekat tengah duduk dengan anggunnya sembari memainkan ponsel setidaknya sebelum datang pria dengan surai orange dan tindik memenuhi wajahnya menghampiri wanita tersebut dan mengajaknya untuk bercengkrama. Tampaknya wanita yang di anggap sebagai 'ibu' oleh Menma sama sekali tak menanggapi teriakan bahkan pekikan Menma yang sudah menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar. "Mama! Ini Menma Mama!" teriak Menma berusaha menaikan frekuensi suaranya agar tak larut dengan bisingnya kendaraan di jalan raya. Entah mengapa teriakan dan panggilan Menma pada wanita dengan hiasan bunga di rambutnya tepat di seberang sana membuat jantung Naruto mencelos, bahkan selama ini Menma sama sekali tak ada niatan memanggilnya 'Papa' atau setidaknya 'Kaa-san'—meski itu terdengar menggelikan.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto-chan! Aku mau sama ma-angh!" erang Menma kesakitan ketika tanpa sadar Naruto menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. "Naruto-chan apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Menma keras, kalap sendir dengan tingkah Naruto yang baginya saat ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau tak boleh kesana, Menma. Mama-mu tak mungkin mau ber—bertemu denganmu," lirih Naruto terasa sesak di dada. Naruto berani sumpah! Teriakan Menma bukanlah teriakan yang lirih, mana mungkin dengan jarak hanya beberapa meter itu mantan istri Sasuke tidak mendengar teriakan keras Menma. Meski jalanan sedang ramai, setidaknya pasti masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga manusia normal!

"Kau pendusta! Kau hanya iri kan? karena aku masih sayang Mama! aku ingin Mama kembali dengan Tou-san bukan dengan pria lemah yang tak bisa membuat adik untukku," raung Menma menohok ulu hatinya—Menma masih berontak berusaha melepaskan cengkaraman keras padanya.

"Terserah! Terserah apa yang kau kat—Menma!" seru Naruto dengan kerasnya di saat cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Menma lepas begitu saja.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan tubuhnya dari cengkraman tangan Naruto, Menma segera lari begitu saja menyebrangi jalan tanpa melihat keadaan lalu lintas yang sedang ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Me—Menma! Awas Menma!"

Tubuh Menma bergetar hebat ketika mata birunya bertemu pandang dengan truk besar yang melaju dengan cepat menghampiri tubuhnya yang entah mengapa kali ini sulit untuk di gerakan, nafasnya terdengar memburu tak beraturam—tak dipedulikannya pekik heboh dan nada histeris di sekitarnya. Yang Menma harapkan saat ini ialah semoga ia bisa selamat dan masih bisa di beri harapan oleh Kami-sama untuk bisa memiliki seorang adik.

**Brak!**

Gesekan antara ban mobil dengan kerasnya jalan yang dilakukan secara paksa –terdengar memekakan telinga, seolah menjadi lagu pengiring yang mengerikan bagi sesosok tubuh yang terpental tak berdaya akibat dorongan keras truk besar yang menabrak tubuh tersebut dengan kerasnya.

"Engh—," rintih Menma kesakitan ketika tubuhnya didorong paksa -entah oleh siapa- sehingga tanpa sadar dirinya kini mendarat di bahu jalan dengan beberapa luka lecet di kaki dan tangannya. Setelah dirasakan pusing di kepalanya sudah mereda—Menma mencoba mendudukan dirinya meski dengan susah payah, Menma mengerutkan dahinya ketika mata birunya melihat sekerumunan orang mengerubungi sosok pirang yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang hampir memenuhi tubuh tersebut.

Nafas Menma kembali memburu hebat, keringat dingin mulai menyelubungi tubuhnya tak bahkan kakinya terasa lemas begitu sosok pirang yang dikenalnya tergeletak tak berdaya di badan jalan dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan.

"Naruto-chan! Naruto-chan!" pekik Menma dengan histerisnya mencoba berlari dan membelah kerumanan orang yang tengah mengelilingi sosok pemuda yang sangat disayangi oleh keluarganya itu. Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya kini mulai mengalir turun membasahi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat pucat. Bahkan Menma tak mempedulikan lagi sosok wanita yang dianggapnya 'ibu' yang malah kini berlalu begitu saja—tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, yang ada dalam pikiran Menma saat ini hanya keadaan Naruto-channya.

"Na—Naruto-ch—chan."

Disana—tepat dihadapan Menma, sosok pirang 'ibu' tirinya tengah merintih kesakitan diiringi dengan hembusan nafas berat yang terdengar sangat kepayahan—darah pekat yang mengalir dari dahi Naruto seolah memberi warna baru bagi surai pirangnya , tangan Naruto terus begetar memegang erat daerah perutnya yang terasa sangat kaku dan nyeri tak tertahankan. "Me—Menma? Ka—u 'kay?" tanya Naruto dengan lembutnya membelai surai raven Menma yang duduk terpekur di samping tubuhnya.

"Naruto-chan jangan tinggalkan aku!" tangis Menma yang berubah menjadi raungan keras ketika dirasakannya tubuh Naruto yang mulai mendingin. "Seseorang tolong ibuku!" teriak Menma dengan histerisnya begitu dilihat kelopak tan milik Naruto mulai menenggelamkan iris biru cantik milik Naruto. "Naruto-chan bertahanlah—Hiks—Kau jahat! Kau jangan seenaknya meninggalkanku—Hiks—. Siapa lagi yang mau menjadi pendamping Tou-san, Ka—Kaa-san bertahanlah—Hiks, Menma mohon. Huwaaa!" Raung Menma dengan kerasnya.

"Kha—u jang—han me-me—nangis a—ku baik-baik saja."

"Berhenti berbicara! Tubuh mu dingin biar aku memelukmu—Hiks," tukas Menma memeluk erat tubuh Naruto dengan eratnya berusaha menyalurkan suhu tubuh hangatnya pada tubuh dingin Naruto. Pandangan tragis tersebut entah mengapa membuat orang-orang disekitar melihatnya dengan pandangan prihatin pada tingkah bocah tersebut.

Mendengar ucapan dan tangisan Menma membuat Naruto tersenyum senang, hingga tanpa sadar segaris senyum miris Naruto lantunkan dengan lirih dibibir pucatnya. Tubuhnya saat ini benar-benar mati rasa sama sekali tak bisa di gerakan—Naruto menatap kosong langit kelam di atasnya—tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis ketika dirasakannya cairan hangat yang ia ketahui sebagai darah mengalir dengan tak terkendali dari daerah bawah tubuhnya yang saat ini hampir kehilangan jiwa. 'Ma—maafkan Kaa-chan' bisik Naruto dalam hati berharap buah hati di dalam kandungannya bisa memaafkan kesalahannya—itupun jika masih ada janin di rahimnya saat ini.

"Naruto-chan sadarlah!" teriak Menma dengan keras begitu netra Naruto tertutup sepenuhnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**.**

**Chapter terpanjang yang pernah Kuro buat fiuh... nih fic ngga jadi dibikin twoshoot karena alur cerita yang tiba-tiba mbleber kemana-mana. Kalau sesuai target mungkin chap depan udah end. Mungkin #plak. Untuk mantan istri Sasuke di fic ini sengaja Kuro ngga tampilin namanya karena cuma dijadiin figuran n numpang lewat aja dan cuma Kuro cantumin ciri-cirinya, apakah ketebak?**

** . . Shinji mitsu rango. .71. collitha. . NaruMi. one D piece. jungmary. Naomi Rane. Herpaairiry. lemonade. kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani. lekhakyu. Neko Twins Kagamine. FujoshiFujo. Qeem. Tsukuyomi Lucifer Namikaze. kitten-kitty70. miszhanty05. shizuka kirarin. irmasepti11. ChukheNalu4ev. Vianycka Hime. akara katsuki. ikarifka. RisaSano. yuichi. .5. Ineedtohateyou. xxxSN. lulu. tones. zaslly sweet. kitsune Riku11. love kyuuuu. deEsQuare. Nayuya. Xxferessa-TanXx. Pyon. .90. mirai. . Niichan Katou. hanazawa kay. yunaucii. Clein cassie. uzumakinamikazehaki. reiasia95. Kainaru Aikorin. Linn Nami. Maura Kagamine. . Ryeolasoo. Ayuni Yukinojo. heriyandi kurosaki: **Ini udah lanjut moga seneng sama ficnya^^. Makasih udah read n ripiu di fic abal ini. ^^ :*

**kirei-neko: **Untuk flashback SasuNarunya ntar yah Kuro tampung dulu, dan alasan Sasuke cerai dengan istri pertamanya ntar mungkin Kuro ceritain di chapter depan. Mungkin #plak. Makasih udah mampir dan review^^ :*

**Yuzuru Nao: **Kuro masih belum bisa buat Hurt, Nao-san. Tuh gaya bahasanya berubah karn Kuro sendiri belum nemu gaya nulis yang enak gimana #plak. Ini udah di lanjut, Makasih udah mampir dan ripiunya^^ :*

**Zen Ikkika: **Kuro juga baru ngerti dari Baa-san waktu bilang katanya orang hamil bakal kerasa keras bagian bawah perutnya kalo ditekan. Bedanya, kalo Baa-san bilang sich kudu dilakuin pagi hari sebelum bangun tidur. Tapi namanya fic—apapun bisa terjadi, kan. Nyahaaaa... Makasih udah mampir dan ripiunya^^ :*

**Kuro juga mau ngucapin makasih yang udah mampir, ripiu, pollow dan nge-fave fic abal ini. Dengan adanya kalian buat Kuro semangat buat nglanjutin fic ini. *bow* **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please? (-/\-)**


End file.
